Revenge is Not the Answer
by Ubermunchkin
Summary: Capt. Billy Dekidt is a dirty scoundrel or honored privateer depending upon which side of his blaster someone found themselves. A woman comes into his life with knowledge of his secreted past and convinces him to help her get revenge on a Dark Council member. First they have to free two prisoners from Shadow Town Prison on Nar Shadaa
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars Fan Fiction: Revenge is not the Answer

Normally on the neutral planet of Nar Shadaa, no one would have paid attention to the freighter pilot; some called him a smuggler. He was slightly taller than average height and of average build. His flight suit was a hodge-podge of pieces: Sulustan leather boots, Mandelorian battle pants, Corellian pilot gloves, one Balmorran Arms blaster and one Czerka blaster. Despite that, as he crossed the Promenade, people cleared the way.

He was however, different from other spacers who landed on this Hutt world. His bearing was ram-rod straight, his stride purposeful, and his belt, breast plate and helmet were gleaming black, impeccably clean Imperial Intelligence issue. The story was that he had taken the items as spoils of the victor after besting an Imperial Intelligence Agent in a fight. He was happy not to disabuse people of that idea. Not many people knew that the flight suit of an Imperial officer was custom fitted; he knew that.

He was known as Billy Dekidt, and his reputation went before him like the storm surge of a hurricane. A survivor of innumerable battles and always victorious. Sure he smuggled contraband, but he had done many other things as well. It was said he bested two Sith lords in a single fight and helped restore a princess to her throne. He had done several jobs for the SIS. He had broken up slave trading rings, twice. He had helped put down pirates on several planets at the behest of the Galactic Senate; and he never hesitated to help a child or a woman in trouble at no cost. The stories about him bordered on becoming legends.

He always wore his helmet. It was said that no one had ever seen his face and lived. Law enforcers had tried to trace his background to no avail. Even if they could, they never had enough evidence to convict him of anything. Someone always seemed to wipe his files clean of any wrong doing; and if someone did manage to get evidence enough to arrest Captain Dekidt, there were people who would rise up to protect or free him.

Billy ignored all the whispers; he had an appointment. Some anonymous person had sent him a message. "I know where to find the person responsible for your parents' death. Meet me at the Slippery Slopes at noon."

And so here he was, back on Nar Shaddaa headed for the cantina. He hated Nar Shaddaa, too many Imperials wandering about. That kept the small hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. That was okay; he knew that would keep him cautious. Despite what people thought, Billy Dekidt was never reckless.

He and his friend, a Mantellian named Corso Riggs, pushed past the club's bouncer, who let them pass unchallenged. The filters on his helmet automatically adjusted for the dim light of the cantina. As he scanned the room, he saw a woman signal him over to a private booth.

"Is that the contact, Boss?" Corso asked in a low voice. "If so, this job just got interesting."

Billy assessed her from across the room. His instincts told him she was not Sith, so he went over to the curtain that separated the alcove from the rest of the cantina and entered.

"Captain Dekidt, have a seat. I'm Anya Zeitzo. I sent you the message." She stuck her head out of the curtained alcove and ordered three Salurian ales.

She was a small woman, no taller than some children. She had wavy, mahogany-colored hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. Wide green eyes were set in a heart-shaped face with a perky nose and full red lips. Billy and Corso eased into the bench seat beside her. None of them was willing to turn a back on the outer room. Billy eased his helmet off and set it on the table

Corso had known Billy over two years now, but it still unnerved him to see the glowing red eyes set in the dark blue skin of the Chiss man. Over time, he had learned to hide it well. What surprised him more was the fact that the woman didn't react at all, as if she had expected what she saw.

"What information do you have, and what's the price?" Billy asked getting straight to the point.

Corso also noticed that Billy's tone was much harsher than he normally used when talking to a pretty woman. Well, the circumstances were suspicious.

Anya studied the Chiss in silence before answering him. "You're much too handsome to hide your face all the time. Your parents: the official story is that your father's unit was wiped out by a surprise Republic attack during the sacking of Courescant and that your mother died of a broken heart. The truth is that your father's unit was pulled off the line to fight for a Sith to settle a grudge and your mother was poisoned."

"Tell me something I don't know," he told her.

She went on, "That Sith lord murdered any survivors of the unit and any spouses or lovers they might have told in order to hide the fact that he pulled a combat unit off the line during war time for a personal vendetta. The Dark Council would have executed him for doing that; even for a Sith personal use of a military unit during war time is tantamount to treason."

Billy kept his expression flat. He had reasons for keeping his past private. Only Corso knew.

"Don't be surprised by my knowledge; you aren't the only one to turn his back on the Empire. My mother was in that same unit and my Dad died mysteriously a short time later."

"Get to the point," Billy demanded.

"Easy, Boss," Corso urged.

"That Sith, Darth Warthas, is in Sobrik, and I want him. I can't do it alone and the plan I have needs you and your… special talents. Interested or walk?"

The ale arrived and Billy took a swallow to cover the glance he gave Corso. Corso's response was a twitch of his cheek - short hand for "I got your back."

"I'll hear you out, Miss Zeitzo. What's your plan?"

Anya smiled, "Walk into Sobrik and get him out into the country alone. I know two others who have no love for that bastard.''

"How did you learn all this?" Billy asked.

"While I was serving in the Imperial army, I was doing research on the unit for a report. The only details were held by Imperial Intelligence. I had a friend slice into Imperial Intelligence computers and found your personnel files, along with other information. You'd turn white at some of the stuff we uploaded," she explained.

"Walk into Sobrik on Balmorra and walk out with this Darth Worthless. How do you propose to do that? The place is crawling with Imps," Corso pointed out.

"By blending in. It'll be easy," She explained simply then smiled. "Isn't that right Lieutenant Dfrey'Bellon'Theris?"

Billy clenched his fists, grit his teeth and glared at her. "How. . ."

"Sliced."

"Breathe, Boss, breathe," Corso urged and put the ale into Billy's hand.

"Good advice," she said. "You're starting to turn an unattractive shade of purple. The data contained a complete list of the unit members and their families and what happened to them. I then did some deductive work of my own. It all pointed to you being the allegedly deceased Chiss Intelligence Agent who died three years ago when his star fighter blew up during a training mission. But it didn't blow up, did it? I don't know how you faked it, but it was masterful work."

"If she weren't so irritatingly canny, Boss, I could like her," Corso said.

Anya laughed. "I'm sorry to be dumping all this on you so fast and hard, but we have a small window of opportunity before Warthas returns to Dromund Kaas. I wouldn't ask you to waltz into the Citadel to get him."

Billy stared into space and took a swallow of the ale. He pictured his parents as he remembered them the last time the whole family was together. It was just before his father went off to war. Billy was 16 and home on leave from the Imperial Academy; an alien accepted to the academy was a rare occurrence and a great honor. His sister, Barena, was 6 and a small version of their mother. It was a holiday for the Chiss Ascendancy, and they were surrounded by their clan and friends. A year later his parents would be dead. A year after that, Barena would be taken to Korriban for Sith training and dead two years after that. That was four years ago. The memory of her funeral still hurt. He pushed the memory aside.

It seemed the time had finally arrived to bring Darth Warthas to justice. Once that was done, he would go after the bastard that took his little Barena away.

"I can provide a legitimate reason to land on Balmorra, but who and where are these other two; and we will need a good reason to give Warthas to get him out of the city."

Corso pulled back and stared at Billy, who had just done something Corso had never witnessed - let fly with an unfettered Imperial accent. Was that what Billy really sounded like? There was something eerily natural about it.

"Boss, we also have to get an apparent Imp officer from a free-lance freighter into Sobrik without attracting undue attention," Corso said.

Billy smiled slyly, "Oh, my dear friend, that will be easy."

"You're scaring me, Boss," Corso eyed him warily.

"As for the other two," Anya broke in, "Until yesterday, I was a guard on Level 7 where they're being held in Shadow Town."

"Aw, this is getting better all the time!" Corso groaned.

"Do you have a way to get the shock collars off them so we can get them out alive?" Billy asked.

Anya nodded grinning. "Slicing. Let me introduce you to my friend, Took-eek." She picked up something off the seat beside her and set on the table, a creature that was about nine inches tall. It was bipedal and very thin, with a large head and small eyes and spidery long fingers.

"Hi-e-e-e," Took-eek squeaked and waved with both his long-fingered hands.

"Aw, he's cute," Corso cooed. "Hi Took-eek."

"Hi -e-e-e. I slice now," the little creature wiggled his fingers at Anya. She set a data pad on the table, and Took-eek began entering data.

"You can't slice a computer from a data pad," Billy said.

"Took-eek turned it into a computer. He's Alusian. Their entire planet is computer controlled. Their technology is on a par with the Gree Enclave."

"I disable collars now. Go get Dalokk and Oorphan." Took-eek smiled up at the big people.

"Well, Captain, shall we change our clothes and liberate a couple of cohorts in crime?"

Billy's answer was to open a holo-link to his ship, "C2, I need you to get a package labeled Drop Dead out of my personal locker and bring it to me at the lower Promenade Taxi pad. Corso, you stay with Took-eek, don't let him get hurt. Took, don't let Corso get drunk."

Anya had a room in one of the upper floors of the cantina. The two changed there. He stared at himself in the mirror after adjusting his uniform. It had been three years since he last wore it. It seemed to be a lifetime ago. He was a different person then.

"You look positively diabolical," Anya said walking into the room. She wore the battle armor of a regular trooper. She noticed him staring at her uniform. "My prior life." She snapped to attention and saluted, "Sergeant Anya Zeitzo, Third Imperial Company Dayonne Regiment. I'm not going back into Shadow Town wearing a uniform they would recognize on me."

He chuckled. "I feel… odd, like it's wrong or something. Oh, well, let's do this." He squared his shoulders, executed a perfect about face and headed for the door. "Sergeant, come along."

Anya fell into step just behind him to his right. They left the cantina, crossed the lower promenade and exited for the Imperial Taxi pad. No one gave them a second glance. Once reaching the Imperial Prison area known as Shadow Town, they passed into the prison without incident.

There was little concern about people entering the upper levels and less about people leaving. The guards counted on the shock collars. Sensors at all exits trigger the collars with enough volts to bring a gundark to its knees.

It wasn't until they stepped off the elevator on Level 7 that anyone challenged them.

"I'll need to see your papers," the guard demanded.

"Sergeant," the Chiss lieutenant ordered. The tiny sergeant handed the prison guard her data pad, which contained their orders.

"Interrogation of prisoners 671138 and 671299. Why is that?" The guard asked.

"Imperial intelligence doesn't explain itself to prison guards," the surly Chiss lieutenant snarled.

"No, sir, you're right, sir. This way, sir." The guard led them through the sally port. Like the other levels this was wide open. Prisoners wandered aimlessly about or got into fights. Guards were scattered about to quell any disorderly conduct; but more often than not, they ended up betting on the outcomes of those fights.

"Those two are in here somewhere," the guard gestured at the room.

After he wandered away, Billy asked Anya how she planned to get the prisoners out. She explained that before she left the job, she stashed two maintenance jumpsuits in the interrogation rooms nearest the freight elevator.

Fortunately, Anya knew who they were looking for. They found Captain Arvoon Oorphan sulking in a corner. Billy grabbed the man's shirt and propelled him along. "Sergeant, take charge; shoot him if he causes any trouble."

He found Zin Dalokk picking a fight with a Nikto. With one hand he grabbed the young human and with the other stuck his blaster in the Nikto's face. "All bets off. I win. Prisoner, you're coming with me."

"I've already told those Inquisitors everything I know. What now?" Dalokk griped.

"Shut up," the Chiss ordered and pushed him into one of the interrogation rooms. With his back to the holo-camera, he activated his jammer causing the closed circuit system to malfunction. "I'm here to bust you out, now start making noises like I'm questioning you."

"Who the hell are you?"

Billy flung a chair against the wall. "Talk," he roared then hissed, "If you don't want to get yourself killed, do as I say."

Rattled Dalokk complied. As they talked, Billy opened a door to the adjacent room. Oorphan was putting on an award-winning performance, babbling and crying.

"After a while, the guards will stop watching the rooms. That's when we move. Here's a jumpsuit for Dalokk," Anya handed Billy the orange bundle.

"Handy that you worked here," he noted.

"Yeah, handy you were Imp Intel; that made it easy to get in here. Next to Sith, no one questions agents," she countered. She yelled at Oorphan, while making a gesture for him to keep it up.

The interrogations went on for about 15 minutes before Billy stepped out and determined everyone had lost interest.

"Keep your heads down. No one will stop you since you're not wearing collars. Go to the cantina on the promenade. You will be met by a man named Corso Riggs. He will get you to my ship," Billy told the two.

The two men ducked out of the room on cue and grabbed a nearby trash bin then headed for the freight elevator. Anya watched to ensure they made it on and the doors closed behind them while Billy continued the interrogation - alone all three parts.

"Let's go. They don't have any more to tell us," he told Anya. They shut the doors behind them and crossed the compound. Billy glared down any questions from the guard and took a breath once he was on the elevator.

"How long before they notice they're two prisoners short," he asked.

"They will assume the two staggered back into the crowd. I say a week. They count on the collars way too much," Anya told him.

They both heaved sighs of relief when they stepped off on Level 1 and headed for the exit. Out of the corner of his eye, Billy saw two maintenance men wheeling a trash bin through to the incinerator.

No one checked the bin. The collars would knock senseless any wearer trying to escape that way. The body would end up going into the incinerator. No one had ever escaped from Shadow Town.

Billy and Anya lingered at the taxi pad until after the two men in maintenance jumpsuits left. They entered the cantina after Oorphan and Dalokk, who sat at a table over drinks. Billy signaled Corso then continued with Anya on to her room where they would change back to their every-day identities.

"Excuse me while I clean Nar Shaddaah off me. I never thought sonic showers got you as clean as good old soap and water." Anya ducked into her shower room.

Billy changed and carefully packed his uniform back into the box labeled Drop Dead. He couldn't help but notice how fresh and sweet Anya smelled when she came out drying her hair.

"Who knows when I'll see water again," She said.

"Balmorra isn't Tatooine," he pointed out.

"No, but it's torn up by all the fighting. I don't trust there to be any stable infra-structure outside Sobrik," She said.

Billy tucked his box under his arm and picked up two of Anya's three packed cases. "Looks like you don't plan on returning; neither do I. Let's get off this rock."

Anya picked up her third case then took his box. "Yesterday wasn't soon enough for me."

On the ship, Billy handed the bags to C2-N2, the service droid. "Put Miss Zeitzo in Risha's old cabin and get her whatever she needs."

"Fulfilling you're slightest wish is my duty, master. I have settled the other two in the crew quarters, prepared them a meal, and provided them with clean clothes. Their hygiene and health leaves much to be desired," the droid said.

"Don't worry, C2. They'll clean up now that you are taking care of them. I'll be on the bridge. See to Miss Zeitzo."

Corso was already in the co-pilot seat. The engines were warmed up and he was waiting for tower clearance to take off. "Where to, Boss?"

"Point Nowhere."

"Point Nowhere? Why?"

"Something I want to get before we take off on this joy ride."

"I have never questioned your instincts, Boss; but are you sure we can trust her and these two 'friends' of hers? What if it's all an elaborate plan for the Empire to bring you back into the fold?"

Billy smiled, "Didn't know you cared Corso. If the Empire had sent her to bring me back, I would not have gotten out of Shadow Town alive. Besides two can play at the intel game. I did my own quick research. Her story pans out."

Corso acknowledged something on his head set. "Cleared for takeoff, Boss."

"Take her out, slow and easy. I don't want to attract any attention by appearing to be in a hurry." He hit the comm link to the engine room. "Bowdaar, ahead slow."

The cries, grunts and wails of the Wookie might be meaningless to some people, but not Billy, "Good job, Big Guy."

Once the ship was clear of the atmosphere, Billy made the jump to hyper-space. He put the ship on auto and headed for the lounge.

This was the largest room on the ship; it was oriented around a life-size holo-terminal. Billy's three guests and two crew members were already there; he could hear C2 in the galley preparing something to eat. Damn that droid loved to cook, and he was good at it.

"We reach the Point Nowhere Space Station in 22 hours."

"Point Nowhere?! We need to go to Balmorra," Anya argued suddenly alarmed.

"Not if we want to survive arriving at Balmorra we don't," he explained. He sat across from Anya. This also put Oorphan and Dalokk where he could see them.

"Corso, get on the holo and find some cargo to take to Balmorra then contact Balmorra and get some cargo to pick up and take… anywhere," Billy instructed. "Okay, once we are on Balmorra, what's your plan?" he asked Anya.

"There's a network of caves and tunnels in the cliffs outside Sobrik. You and I will tell Darth Warthas that there's a group of Jedi helping the rebels. We will lead him to one of the caves and ambush him there," Anya explained.

"Arrgh," Bowdaar wailed.

"Yeah, I agree." Billy turned his attention back to Anya. "Your plan is so full of holes a full-grown rankor could fall through it."

Dalokk and Oorphan reacted to that comment with nervous glances at Anya.

She spread her hands, "Speak your mind."

"One, the last time I was on Balmorra, those caves were crawling with Balmorran rebels and they weren't exactly warm and welcoming. Two, we need to have a specific location for two separate groups to meet. Three, a member of the Dark Council wouldn't go after a group of Jedi himself, he'd send minions. Four, Anya, you and I need to get into Sobrik without drawing suspicion. Five, providing we all survive a fight with a Sith lord, we need to get off the planet without being shot at."

Anya glared at him, "You have a better plan?" She challenged.

"We need a place away from any Imperial eyes. There's a deserted stretch on the plateau, outside the Balmorran Arms Factory between the Sundari and Gorinth Canyon outposts, in the Gorinth Wilds. In that stretch is an abandoned speeder pad. That will be our destination. As for getting Darth Warthas to come with us…" He went to the holo-terminal.

Everyone waited to see who he was contacting.

Eyes popped when a tall, brunette in leather armor with a lightsaber at her side appeared. "Captain Dekidt, it is a pleasure to hear from you. How have you been?"

"Hello, Master Satele, I am doing well, thank you." He exchanged pleasantries with the Jedi Master before coming around to the reason for the call. "I'm calling in that favor, and the great part is you don't have to do anything, just lend me your name."

"Billy, what are you planning?" The Jedi asked warily.

"Well, there is this Sith, Darth Warthas, you might have heard of him." Satele Shan's brow furrowed in a way that indicted she had. "I thought so. Anyway, he is guilty of numerous crimes I won't go into over the holo-net, and we are going to bring him to justice. He's on Balmorra in Sobrik. To lure him out, I want to use your name - tell him you have personally come to Balmorra to advise the resistance movement."

Satele considered the information carefully. "Are you going to kill him? You have a bad habit of killing people with whom you are perturbed." Bowdaar laughed at that. "And you help him, Bowdaar."

Billy turned to the other three Darth Warthas had wronged. "Well, I don't think he'll surrender without a fight, so I don't foresee any outcome other than someone ending up dead."

"I'll tell you what, Billy; I'll agree to let you use my name, but you have to promise me that you will do everything in your power to bring Darth Warthas to me, alive, on Tython."

Billy glanced at the other three again. There was some fidgeting before each nodded. "I promise that we will do all we can to bring Darth Warthas to you alive on Tython."

She smiled. "Very well, tell me what you need."

"I need a dispatch from you to the commander of the resistance on Balmorra, his name is Field General Farkon Reen, telling him you will arrive on Balmorra on galactic date 288971111."

"Consider it done; I am sending it to him, in other words you, as we speak. Contact me once you have him. I consider us even now. Satele out."

Anya stared at Billy her arms crossed.

Dalokk shook his head. "That has got to be some story, and I look forward to hearing it."

"I have dispatch, intercepted on way to computer. Downloading now." Took-eek announced then held out a data disk.

"A member of the Dark Council won't stir his ass for a just any Jedi; but for the grand master of the Jedi Council…" Billy took the data disk. "And you, Slicer 18, intercepted this tasty morsel of intelligence." He pointed at Anya.

"Slicer 18?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him, her tone garrulous.

"Welcome to Imperial Intelligence. Don't worry, I have enough insignia to share," he assured.

"I'm impressed," Dalokk said nodding his approval.

"Boss, I've secured a shipment of gas going from Hutta to the Balmorran Arms Factory and a load of sensors and gun turrets going to the Moisture Farmer's Co-op on Tatooine." Corso returned.

"Corso, I could kiss you," Billy grinned. "But I won't."

"I appreciate that, Boss," Corso said.

"Brawrrr." Bowdaar grabbed Corso and planted a big wet Wookie kiss on his face.

"Get off! Oh, yuck, I'm all wet now." Corso wiped his face with his sleeve.

"And getting you and I legitimately into Sobrik; what's your plan for that, hot shot?" Anya asked somewhat peeved.

He ignored the rising belligerence in her tone. "I have a nice little memento from my intelligence days sitting in a hanger at Point Nowhere. That is our chariot, Sweetheart," Billy countered.

"So who is going to the rendezvous point to take this Darth Worthless?" Corso asked.

"Anya, me, Oorphan, Dalokk and Bowdaar," Billy answered.

Bowdaar roared happily.

"What? Why does he get to have all the fun?"

"Because from this point on, you are Captain Dekidt and the captain stays with the ship, especially when securing cargo. You'll drop off Anya and me at the space station and continue on to Jaguna for the gas shipment. Make sure you do it all legit, have all the paperwork for Balmorra. Also, you will be responsible for ensuring C2 and Took get away safely should this whole thing end up in a sarlaac pit."

"Dinner is served," C2 announced pushing a mag-tray of dishes and tureens into the adjacent briefing room. He arranged the place settings on the table and served up the meal. "Enjoy," he cheerily called and trundled off with the tray.

"If he doesn't stop being so cheery, I'm going to turn him into a pile of scrap," Oorphan groused.

"He is my droid and I like him that way." Billy's tone was pleasant, but the warning was clear. Oorphan could bloody well learn to tolerate C2-N2.

As they ate, conversation turned to themselves. Oorphan had been a captain in the Imperial Army. Warthas had sent his company to eradicate a regiment of entrenched pirates on Hoth; the pirates were better armed. As any good officer would do, he utilized anything and everything at his disposal to successfully accomplish his objective. That included enlisting similarly beleaguered republic troops. When he returned victorious, Darth Warthas had him locked up in Shadow Town for fraternizing with the enemy; it didn't matter that the Empire and the Republic were at peace at the time. He felt betrayed, not only by Warthas but by the Empire; his superiors could have stood up for him but chose not to.

When Dalokk announced that he had been an apprentice to Darth Warthas, Billy had to resist the urge to shoot him out an air lock. Apparently, what Dalokk hadn't known at the time was that Warthas had taken him as an apprentice to be practice fodder for his favored apprentice. When Dalokk defeated and killed the other apprentice in a duel, Warthas had Dalokk stripped of his powers and thrown into Shadow Town on the charge of murder.

"Stripped of your power? I've heard of that before, but I just don't understand how someone, even a Sith, would do that." Billy said.

"I won't go into details, but believe me, it's a painful experience, and Warthas reveled in inflicting that pain on me," Dalokk said.

Anya then shared that her mother had been a squad leader in the same doomed unit as Billy's father. Her father had been in the Imperial Diplomat Corps. Ten years ago, when she turned 18, she joined the Imperial Army following in her mother's footsteps. Upon her parent's deaths her siblings were left to be raised by her uncle on Arturus 2.

Billy told them about his father and his mother dying from a broken heart when she heard news of her husband's death; at least that was what everyone thought at the time. Later on he learned that the notice she received about her husband's death had been laced with poison; the same poison was in the letter sent to Anya's father. He told how his little sister was taken to Korriban when she was eight years old to train as a Sith. "She was not Force sensitive. To this day I don't know how she managed to survive two years or why someone would ever think she was Force sensitive."

"Perhaps it was Warthas trying to eliminate her?" Oorphan suggested.

Billy shook his head. "Warthas didn't attack any of the other off-spring of the 23rd's members. She was living with me on Dromund Kaas, when this over-eager idiot decided she was Sith material."

"I think I remember her," Dalokk said as if in a dream.

Billy's ears perked up but he kept his expression and posture neutral.

"At least I can't imagine there having been two Chiss girls on Korriban. She was very intelligent and sweet; I remember how nice she was - too nice for a Sith. The first two years are pretty simple training, using vibro-blades and learning fencing techniques. After that, however, that is probably when her lack of Force-using ability would have become obvious."

The four fell silent into their own thoughts and memories.

"Well, if you are all going to be so morbid, I'm turning in," Corso got up and left the table.

Bowdaar grunted and growled as he stood.

"What's that?" Oorphan asked.

"He's going to check the engines," Billy translated.

"You three can sit here and swap stories. I need my beauty sleep." Anya stood and left carrying Took.

"Good night," both Oorphan and Dalokk said and left the table.

"Is there anything I can get for you, Master?" C2 asked.

Billy shook his head. "Go see Bowdaar about an oil bath."

"Oh, thank you, Master, good, generous, thoughtful, kind Master," C2 said and left.

Billy heaved himself to his feet and went to his cabin. He lay awake on his back, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Thoughts and images rattled about in his head, each one knocking the next aside so that he couldn't focus on any one.

He had been like that for almost an hour before he realized what he was doing. He was making an effort not to remember his family's faces. Suddenly there they were: his father laughing, his mother smiling and little Barena. He pinched his eyes shut against his aching heart. Tears leaked out of the corners.

The call button on his door went off. He started to say "go away" but "come in" came out instead. He wasn't pleased when Anya walked in because it was obvious she was in a bad mood that had been brewing all through the meal. "What now?"

"Who the hell do you think you are taking over like that? I have worked on this plan for ages and had it down; all of a sudden, Mr. Know-it-all changes everything. You might have convinced Oorphan and Dalokk that you know best, but you haven't convinced me." Her anger was somewhat incongruous with her dressed in her sleeping gown, and fluffy pink slippers and robe.

"What are you really angry at?" He demanded.

She was obviously flustered by his question. He could see it in her eyes; human eyes were so expressive and said so much. He could see when her thoughts grabbed ahold of something.

"You and your lot hijacking this mission has torn Oorphan and Dalokk to pieces. Oorphan got stupid drunk and passed out in his own vomit. I had to help C2 put him in a kolto tank. Dalokk started picking a fight with that Wookie; the Wookie knocked him unconscious with one head shot."

"Ah, I see, old Imperial brain washing, when you don't know what to say or who to blame, blame it on the nearest alien," he nodded sagely. "Maybe you should be talking to Corso; he is after all completely human."

His calm response didn't help her any. She wanted a fight and he wasn't giving it to her. "I don't want to talk to Corso; I want to talk to you."

"Then please stop yelling and talk!" He ordered.

"I'll yell if I want to," she shot back.

He came to his feet and towered over her. "Not on my ship you won't! Now out of my room. Try figuring out what you're really angry at; and in the morning, tell me whether or not you want me included in this little escapade of yours." He was advancing on her and she backed out the door. He shut it.

He heard her growl in frustration and took a deep soothing breath. If he had known this was where the mess was headed, he would have walked. He briefly wished that had been an option. "Bringing Warthas to justice is tantamount," he reminded himself and sat.

"Master?" C2 called gently from the door.

"Come in," he answered.

"I brought you some warm Nerf milk," the droid said entering with a tray and a single mug. "I was searching my database for remedies for distress. Apparently, warm Nerf milk has soothing properties." The droid held out the tray offering the mug.

"Might as well give it a try." Billy took the mug and took a sip. "In the Ascendancy, parents give a similar drink to children to calm them down." He took a swallow. "It tasted much the same."

Whether it was some magical property of the drink or the association with a quieter time in his life, the drink did seem to sooth his taut nerves. He set the empty mug on the tray. "I heard about Oorphan and Dalokk; do you have an update on their condition?"

"Bowdaar is with the belligerent one, Dalokk. I am keeping watch over Oorphan, whose vital signs are returning to normal, sir. Is there anything else I might get you?" C2 asked.

"No, thank you," Billy answered.

"Then sleep well, sir."

Something was dripping onto the very center of his forehead just above his eyes. He couldn't figure out where it was coming from. He'd been lying here on his back looking for the source for what seemed to be hours; the incessant drip was driving him to madness. 'It's a dream, you twit, open your eyes,' he told himself.

Took-eek was standing beside his pillow tapping his forehead with his long index finger. "You wake now; Corso say so."

"Stop that!" He pushed the spidery hand away and rubbed the spot Took had been tapping. "Tell Corso he's a big boy and whatever it is, he can handle it."

"Corso asking why Oorphan in kolto and Dalokk handcuffed." Took explained. "Me curious too."

"Ask C2 or Bowdaar, or better yet Ms Zeitzo, especially that woman."

"Okay." Took hopped off the bed and scampered out.

Billy sat up and dropped his head in his hands. He had a raging headache, and not from Took's method of waking him. He thought about a sonic shower, but decided that would probably just make it worse. He could use a real hot/cold-water shower right now.

He stood, stretched, and rolled his shoulders and head. He felt his neck pop and sighed. He grabbed his clothes from where he had dropped them and dressed. After stomping into his boots, he headed for the lounge.

"Is Master rested?" C2 asked cheerily.

"No, Master is not rested. What is there to eat?" He sagged into a chair and watched Dalokk and Bowdaar.

"Take these things off me, you giant fur ball," Dalokk ordered.

"Aahrg, huh, mwah." Bowdaar shook his head emphatically.

Dalokk's shoulders slumped. "Very well, I promise on my mother's grave that I won't take a swing at you and if I break that promise, I grant you permission to rip my arms off."

"M-m-m-m-m," Bowdaar considered the promise then reached over and unlocked the cuffs.

"C2, is Oorphan still in the kolto tank?" Billy called out.

"No, Lieutenant, I'm right here." Oorphan walked in with Anya. His hair was still wet from the kolto fluid. "And none the worse for wear."

"Don't call me that, I'm Billy, just Billy."

"Yes, lieutenant."

"Good morning, Ms Zeitzo," Billy greeted.

"Good morning, if it is morning. I suppose somewhere on some planet it's morning; but I'm in space and I don't know how you can tell if its morning or midnight on a ship in deep space."

"Someone got up on the wrong side of her bed," Corso muttered putting distance between himself and the surly woman.

"Still angry? Have you decided what it is you're angry about or are you still claiming it's because I hijacked your plan?" Billy asked. "By the way, if you want to do it your way, fine; you'll do it without me. Personally, I want to hedge my bets to be as much in favor of surviving as possible. I am sorry if I don't see those favorable odds in your raw plan. We'll drop you at Point Nowhere. I'm sure you lot can find another smuggler to get you onto Balmorra from there. I have business I can conduct."

The ensuing silence was very tense. Oorphan finally broke it. "Sergeant Zeitzo, you laid the foundation and brought us together. We each have talents to contribute to the successful outcome of this project. As I see it, both you and the lieutenant are vital to making this all happen." He looked around at the group. "I for one am not willing to go forward if all four of us are not in this together." He took a plate of food from C2 and began eating.

Anya looked over at Dalokk.

"We lose Billy, and we lose having a Wookie fight on our side. I'm sorry Anya, he's right about your plan. It was good but incomplete. It's complete now. I agree with Oorphan."

"I busted you two out of Shadow Town. Doesn't that count for any loyalty?" She demanded.

"For which we are both extremely grateful," Oorphan said. "Come on, swallow your pride and admit the changes the lieutenant proposed will make this work."

"All right, all right. I came up with a stupid plan and Billy's is perfect. Do it his way. I'll just sit over there and be a silent compliant female." She stormed to the other side of the room and sat with arms and legs crossed. She glowered at the men across from her.

"That's not what we meant," Dalokk grit out between clenched teeth.

"Uh, mwar," Bowaar rocked Dalokk with a slap on the shoulder. "Huh, unkh, rrff."

It was almost as if the blow knocked something loose in Dalokk; he suddenly relaxed. "Yeah, Bowdaar, you and me, we'll fight side by side with honor."

Billy dared to cross the room and approach her. "You brought us all together. You picked each of us for some skill we can contribute to the whole. You didn't pick me simply because I can provide the ride; I hope."

"Yeah," Dalokk picked up the thread, "Took-eek can get a computer to do anything and man do we need forged documents. Oorphan's tactical training makes him good in combat. No one knew Warthas as well as I. And Billy? He not only has the ride, he has uniforms, covert experience, connections, and knowledge on how to sidestep the system."

"You did that," Billy told her, "and your basic plan was good. What plan did I have until you came along?"

She was starting to unwind. Billy held out his hand. "Come have something to eat. It's going to be a long day and Imperial rations for you and me once we hit Point Nowhere."

The corner of her mouth fought curling into a smile. Her hand began to snake out of the knot she had made, then she seemed to make a decision. She took Billy's hand and let him pull her to her feet.

After eating, Billy pulled up an up-to-date holo-map of Balmorra. "Courtesy of the Republic senate." He pointed out the Balmorran Arms Factory freighter docks, Sobrik and the Gorinth and Sundari Outposts. He showed them where the abandoned speeder pad was.

"I still think the caves would be better," Anya said. "Sensors can't penetrate them."

"After Darth Lachris took over the Imperial governorship, she set about flushing everyone out of those caves between Sobrik and the factory. They could still be crawling with Imperial troops despite the in-roads the resistance and Republic have made," Billy explained.

"Why not have the rendezvous point between the factory and Bug Town. It's closer to resistance-held territory, like right here?" Dalokk asked pointing to a high plain in the mountains north of the factory.

"There's no access except by air drop," Oorphan said. "However, there's a path leading from the Narrows up to this small valley. There would be no reason for it to be occupied. It is neither high enough to watch for incoming craft nor does it have a view of what would be traversing the Narrows. The angles of the ridges around it would make it very difficult for a successful airstrike. The path leading up is little more than a game trail and would be very easy to defend, if you are having a clandestine meeting." He zoomed in on the valley studying the terrain.

"It looks perfect. It's just big enough for a Jedi to land a shuttle. It might be days before anyone went there to look for Warthas," Anya agreed.

"Why wouldn't Shan just meet the resistance leader at his base?" Dalokk asked.

"He doesn't have a base," Billy explained. "Even with the Republic stepping up its support, the Empire has moles everywhere and so the leaders never stop moving. A Jedi master's arrival into any occupied area would be seen coming. She would come in cloaked and land in a remote area."

"Jedis have cloaking?" Dalokk asked amazed.

"It's not cloaking _per se_. As I understand it, it's more a Jedi deception trick," Billy explained.

"Looking at this closely," Oorphan was still studying the map, "I can see where a small shuttle might land. Dalokk and I can dress in Imperial armor and pretend to be your back up team, Lieutenant. Do you know how our alleged targets might travel?"

"Satele has a padawan and I think a guard. The general has a Force user and two guards," Billy explained.

"How do you know so much?" Anya asked.

"I have spent several tours on Balmorra," he explained. "I have gotten to know some of the principal players from both sides of that war. Go on Oorphan."

"Bowdaar will have to be the bait to draw Darth Warthas into the clearing, since we won't actually have Shan and Reen." When the Wookie expressed his displeasure, Oorphan explained. "Stand well clear of where the path enters this clearing and look like you're waiting for a shuttle to arrive. When Darth Warthas enters the clearing, Dalokk and I will move wide right and you and Anya will move wide left. Lieutenant, you will give the signal when to open fire."

They synchronized their chronometers so that they would all arrive at the mountain meadow at the correct time. Except for an extreme emergency to abort the mission, they would not contact each other after debarking at the space station.

Too soon, Billy heard the signal that the ship was coming to the end of the hyper-lane. He and Corso headed to the bridge, while Dalokk and Bowdaar went to the engine room.

Billy and Corso were in their seats when Anya arrived. Billy indicated the empty navigator's seat then warned Bowdaar to get the sub-light engines ready.

Looking out the cockpit, it seemed the vessel came to a sudden and complete stop. The Bernouli Effect of hyper-space was replaced by distant stars and the huge space station several thousand kilometers in front of them.

All manner of space vessels were docked at the station's many airlocks. Corso relayed instructions to Billy as Billy maneuvered them to the dock they were assigned.

She had traveled in space many times, but never had the opportunity to see what was happening on the bridge. Anya watched in fascination as Billy slowed his vessel and eased her into the berth. Clanks and groans ran through the ship's hull as the docking clamps took hold and pulled her snugly up to the airlock.

Billy stood and faced Corso. "She's all yours, Captain Dekidt."

Corso grimaced and shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "It don't feel right, Boss."

Billy laid a hand on Corso's shoulder. "If anything happens and I don't come back, _Barena_ is all yours."

"Don't say that," Corso growled. "It's bad luck."

"I don't believe in luck. I believe in skill and planning," Billy countered. "You better see to the refueling of your vessel, Captain." He turned to Anya, "Let's go. Bring just your Class 1 uniform. We travel light. Oh, and stick close to me, there can be some real scum bags on this port."

She and Billy carried nothing but light kit bags when they stepped through the airlock. She was immediately hit by a disgusting stench and gagged. "What is that smell?"

Billy chuckled, "This isn't Dromund Kaas Spaceport, Honey. That is the delightful aroma of some of the worst low-lifes this galaxy has to offer. Remember, stay close, and don't wander off. You can lose a lot more than just your way in this cesspool."

"Billy," a tall, aristocratic-looking older man jogged up. "Got your message. 2V is getting her prepped for takeoff." He seemed to suddenly notice Anya. "Well hello there, lovely lady. Welcome to Point Nowhere."

"Anya, this is Darmas Palloran. He manages Point Nowhere." Billy explained.

"Please to meet you, sir," she greeted with exaggerated formality. He was a fine looking man but old enough to be her father.

He fell into step on the opposite side of Anya from Billy. They were not at all subtle in their protection of her. It didn't take long for her to appreciate Billy's warning; some of the stares she got made her skin crawl.

Point Nowhere had very few hanger bays, but it was to one of these that they came. When she stepped off the elevator into the bay's control room, she was struck by how different this area was from the rest of the station. It was spotlessly clean.

"There she is, just as you left her," Palloran announced proudly. "That droid of yours has been working straight since I notified him of your impending arrival. Only my most trusted men have been assigned to help 2V get her ready."

"That's an Imperial Phantom-class shuttle!" Anya blurted.

"Yep, standard issue for Imperial Cipher Agents," Palloran informed her. "I don't want to know how she came to be in possession a scoundrel like Billy Dekidt."

Billy silently leaned on the observation deck rail and studied the sleek vessel. Conduits and fuel lines snaked across the hanger floor, umbilical cords to the ship. "She's been idle a long time," he finally said.

"2V has been maintaining the engines and kept them calibrated all this time. He did tests on the hyper-drive and assures me all is in working order," Palloran said. "This is where I leave you." He held out his hand. When Billy took it, he said, "I don't know where you're going and don't want to, but good luck. See you when you get back. Nice to have met you, Anya. Oh, and don't let him use that tired old line about running out of fuel on you. We've filled her."

Anya smiled and noticed Billy furrow his brow in confusion. "Why would I do that?" he asked. "Come on, let's get on board. The longer we hang around here the greater chance of being seen by someone we don't want to see us."

"Welcome back, Master, I hope you find your vessel in tip-top condition," the steward droid greeted them. "As per your request, the hyper-drive and weapons have been upgraded with the latest technology. I have turned the holo-terminal to the frequency you requested and disconnected the command accessing system, though why you would do that is beyond my comprehension. The kitchen has been stocked and I have been uploaded with all the recipes from the Crespada Culinary Institute. I…"

"What?" Billy grabbed the droid. "You did what?"

"Oh, please, Master, don't dismantle me. It was that crass man Darmas Palloran who made me do it. I'll erase…"

"No, no, no, no, no don't do that!" Billy took off running.

Anya and 2V caught up with him in the galley. He was opening and closing cabinets and cupboards and laughing like a giddy child.

"No Imperial rations!" He finally cried joyously.

"I'm so sorr…"

"You misunderstand," Anya said soothing the droid. "He's not angry, he's ecstatic. I look forward to trying some authentic Chiss Ascendancy fare. Their cooking is supposed to be unsurpassed in the galaxy."

Billy was dancing now.

"You're acting like it's been years since you've had your native food," she noted amused.

"Years," Billy said. "Look, Kabraa! My mother used to make Kabraa pie. It melted in your mouth."

"But you have C2," she pointed out.

"He's not programmed for Chiss cooking; never got around to it. Saybeen, I love Saybeen stew."

When he closed the cooler's door, she took his hand and tugged him toward the central lounge. "You said it was time to leave."

"Oh, yeah. 2V put Sergeant Zeitzo in my cabin. I'll sleep in the crew's quarters. Then get the engines ready for takeoff." He turned to Anya. "Have you had any flight training?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Oh well, you're my co-pilot anyway and I'll tell you what to do and when to do it. Landing will be the tricky part; and I have 52 hours to teach you; well teach you a lot."

"Teach me what?" She asked feeling defensive.

"How to be Imperial Intelligence for one. For example, who are you?"

"Sergeant Anya Zeitzo, Third Imperial Company Dayonne Regiment," she answered coming to attention.

"Wrong. You're Slicer 18 - no rank, no unit, no name - just Slicer 18." He talked as he led the way to the bridge. He indicated she take the chair left of the pilot's console. He put on the com-unit headset that connected him to the spaceport's control tower. "X70-Phantom is requesting clearance to take off."

Anya felt a slight shudder through the ship and heard the soft hum that meant the engines were coming on line.

"There are two read-outs: one top left and one top right. What do they say?" He asked.

"They both say 27," she answered.

"Good, tell me if either one changes. Now press that fat green button," he instructed.

She did and felt the ship tremble. "What's that?"

"That was the grav-clamps releasing. Roger that, X70-Phantom exiting Hanger 3." he switched several buttons then took hold of the helm. "Now that red-handled lever, pull it back ever so gently till I say stop, and don't take your eyes off the two read outs."

Anya did as told. She heard the pitch of the engines change and noticed the walls seemed to be moving down.

Billy lifted the spaceship up clear of the hanger deck, turned her slowly to face the hanger door, which was opening up, then began creeping forward. He deftly maneuvered through the doors into free space.

"Now pull the red throttle on your left all the way back. You don't have to do it slowly," he told her.

When she did the ship moved forward with increasing speed. Soon they were well clear of the station.

"Request permission to make the hyper jump. Roger." He addressed her as he input their destination to the nav-computer, "Now flip that blue switch in the center."

She did as told.

"Off we go," Billy said and made the jump into hyper space. He set the ship to auto, double checked all the read outs and headed to the central lounge.

"You haven't touched this vessel. Why did you keep it?" she asked.

"The moment she would go on the market, people would start talking; that would blow my story and Intelligence would have come looking for me," he said.

"Then strip her for parts," she suggested.

"Same problem; the parts to this proto-type Phantom shuttle are very specific and can't be swapped into another class ship. Who are you?"

She felt caught off guard, "Anya . . ."

"Wrong. Who are you?"

"Oh, yeah, Slicer 18," she answered with a smile.

"That answer will get you killed. You have to believe heart and soul that you are Slicer 18 Imperial Intelligence. You have no post, no identity, and no life outside of Slicer 18 Imperial Intelligence. If Darth Warthas asks you who you are, he will sense the slightest hint of doubt, hatred, fear; any one of these will raise his suspicion and get us killed. Do you know how to play Sabacc?"

"No," she answered a bit peeved. The way he went from one subject to another in less than a heartbeat was disconcerting.

"Oh well," he wandered off.

She felt aimless but when she saw 2V thought of something. "2V, Master's uniform needs laundering. Can you do that?" If Warthas could detect the slightest hint of uncertainty, his Force senses would detect the unused musty smell of Billy's old uniform.

"Oh yes, maintaining Master's appearance, health, well-being, hygiene, dietary needs…"

"I get the point. You keep him functioning. Great, take care of his uniform and make sure the creases are crisp."

She settled into one of the chairs in the lounge. This area like the rest of the ship was pristine clean but stark, devoid of "hominess" for lack of a better word. Feeling restless, she started exploring the ship. There was a sick bay complete with a kolto tank, the galley, a briefing room, and the engine room. She found Billy in the cargo hold. It was a small space full of replacement parts for every aspect of the vessel and the weapons systems were housed here.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making a practice console so I can teach you what you need to know to help me land in Sobrik."

"How did you end up with this ship?" She asked.

"Like Darmas said, standard issue for Cipher agents." he glanced at her. "He doesn't know that about me. He thinks I killed the former owner." He went back to work. "Cipher agents need autonomy to move where and when they are needed and to do it in secrecy. This vessel shows up on no registry, not even Imperial. Who are you?"

"An. . ."

"Ah!" He cut her off.

She grit her teeth, "Slicer 18 Imperial Intelligence."

"Now repeat that over and over until you believe it. Then you have to convince me. Shoo."

She stalked off repeating the appellation as he had ordered.

Billy chuckled when he heard her turn it into a game: using different voices, intonations, and inflections. It was humorous, but he knew at the same time she was making her new identity her own. He finally finished the co-pilot console, labels and all, and took it to the lounge.

He froze and stared.

Anya was dancing around the room singing, "I'm Slicer - 18 - Imperial Intelligence. I'm Slicer - 18 - Imperial Intelligence." When he gave a discreet cough, she stumbled, straightened and stared at him wondering what he would find wrong.

"Creative," he acknowledged.

She executed a little shuffle-ball-change, "Ta-da. You said to repeat it, you didn't say I had to bore myself. You finished."

He set the console on the table. "Do you remember what you had to do when we took off?"

She nodded, "These read 27 and you told me to tell you if they changed."

"Those are the fuel tank pressure gauges, one for each engine."

"This fat green button released the grav clamps," she pointed out the button.

"Very good, the black button that's the same size next to it activates the grave clamps," he explained.

"Then I eased this red-handled lever back very slowly."

"That's the vertical boosters. Hit it too hard and we slam into the hanger roof."

"Then I pulled this red throttle back all the way."

"Those are the forward thrusters."

"Then I flipped this blue switch."

"That disengaged the sub-light drive so that the hyper-drive can take over."

"So when we come out of hyperspace, the blue thing will reengage the sub-light drive and the red throttle will be pulled back until we slow to land at which point it goes forward until we stop. Then the red-handled lever is slowly moved forward until she touches down. We'll be on a planet so the grav clamps won't need to be engaged," she said.

"Excellent, you'll be an easy student. It took me forever to get all that through Corso's thick skull. I just need to teach you to do it without my barking orders at you."

"I'd appreciate not being barked at." She was both pleased at his praise and peeved because it seemed he had been barking orders ever since they left Nar Shadaah.

"Where's 2V? I'm starved."

There he went shifting subjects again.

"At your service, Master. How may I please you?"

"How about cooking up something to eat drawing on your new-found culinary skills?" Billy asked with a tinge of excitement in his tone.

"Oh, Master, that task would please me. Nothing but perfection coming up." The droid headed for the galley.

The meal put the former Cipher agent in such a good mood, he began regaling Anya with songs of his homeland.

Anya was fascinated. She knew the Chiss had their own language, but she had never heard it. Though she didn't understand the words, she felt she could still understand the subject and mood of each song. "Chiss is a very pretty-sounding language," she said when Billy seemed to run out of songs to sing.

Billy sighed and seemed to be elsewhere for a moment. "It's been many years since I've spoken it," he admitted a little sadly.

"You haven't been home?" She asked.

He shook his head, "Not since Barena's funeral, four years ago." he thought a bit. "I don't suppose I can since I deserted the Empire." He gave himself a violent shake. "Can't think such things. Who are you?"

"An… Slicer 18 Imperial Intelligence," she caught herself this time, but knew it wasn't enough for him.

"You have to take Anya and all she was, put her in a box and tuck it into a corner of your mind," he said.

"Is that where Billy is, and Dfrey'Bellon'Theris?" she asked her tone challenging.

"If I want to survive? Yes. Right now I am Cipher 9. I was travelling to Quesh with a new Slicer when she intercepted a data stream of republic origin. I deciphered the message, and we were diverted to Ballmora to act upon the information."

He spoke with such fluidity and confidence that Anya could believe him, and she knew the truth. No, the truth had to be tucked away, far from the prying senses of a Sith Lord. The face of Darth Warthas welled up around that thought.

"That anger must be subjugated," Billy said. "If Darth Warthas gets a hint of anger aimed at him from you…"

"I know, we're dead," she snapped back. That Sith had killed her parents. How was she supposed to not feel the anger and loathing she had for him? Could that amount of rage and loathing fit in a box that could be tucked away in some small corner of her mind? "How do you do it?" she asked, "ignore and hide all that need for vengeance?"

Billy considered the question. When his parents had died, he was 17. For a Chiss, that equates to a human in his late 20s - Anya's age now. He scratched his chin pensively. 'I need to shave,' flitted across his mind. He found out the truth of their deaths a little over four years ago. It suddenly occurred to him that Anya had learned the truth of her parents' death only in the past year. Her renewed grief and anger were fresh, raw. That explained a lot about her emotional outbursts. Information to be stored for future reference. "I'm going to sleep," he announced and headed for his quarters.

She glared after him. They were having a conversation; she had asked him a question. Damn, he was an infuriating man.

"Is there anything I might do for you?" 2V asked.

"Has he always been like this?" she asked.

"Like what?" the droid asked.

"So… flibberty!"

The droid was silent a moment. "I am programmed to be fluent in 127 languages and 293 dialects; nowhere in my memory banks can I find the term 'flibberty.' Please elucidate."

"Oh, never mind," she sighed. "Sleep well, 2V."

"Droids have no need for sleep; but sleep well, Sergeant"

When she walked into the lounge after waking, she could hear Billy cursing and 2V begging that it not be dismantled. She ventured into the cockpit to find Billy scrutinizing the chart.

"There, we'll put in to Corellia 2 Station. Do you think we can make it that far once repairs are made, 2V?"

"Yes, Master," the droid answered sounding not too pleased.

"Okay, get back to the engine room and prepare for full stop."

"What's wrong?" she asked slipping into the co-pilot seat.

"2V, coming out of hyperspace." The ship seemed to stop in deep space. "We're losing fuel," he explained.

"Do you think I'm 16? I've heard that line before, and Palloran warned me you'd try to use it," she snarled. "Now get this tub moving."

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused then shifted gears. "2V, you're taking a spacewalk."

"Running out of fuel? You couldn't come up with an original idea? And, getting 2V off the ship?" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "I'm not even attracted to you."

Billy furrowed his brow at her. "Yes you are. Anyway, we blew the coil sealant and have lost fuel. This baby's been sitting idle for three years. I should have anticipated this. 2V can replace the coils and sealant but we need to refuel, and Corellia 2 Station is the closest port." He didn't notice she didn't hear a word he said. He was busy ensuring they wouldn't drift into the gravitational pull of a star while the engines were off line. "Who are you?"

The growl warned him too late of the following blow, which landed harmlessly on his shoulder. She could hit hard for such a small person. "What was that for?" He shook his head as she stormed out then moved his arm to relax the muscle that took the brunt of her ire. Women made no sense to him. He turned his focus back to the emergency at hand. 2V was in the sealed airlock. Billy depressurized the area and opened the outer door.

Anya paced around the lounge, down the corridor, past the airlock, into the crews quarters, around the crews quarters, into the corridor, down the corridor, into the cargo hold, around the cargo hold, out into the engine room, about face, back into the corridor, back to the lounge - repeat.

How dare he claim she was attracted to him! For good measure, she kicked the bunk he had slept in when she passed through the crew's quarters again. Who was he to take it upon himself to TRAIN her? She did notice that 2V had indeed laundered Billy's Imperial uniform. And now she was stuck drifting in deep space alone with him. She could hear 2V's magnetized feet walking on the bulkhead.

What she needed was another woman to talk to, preferably one who knew him and could explain him to her. She stopped pacing. She had her two brothers and sister. His sister was dead; he had no family at all left. She suddenly felt very sad for him and sat. It was sometime before she noticed she was sitting on his unmade bunk.

"Cipher Nine, I'm sorry I hit you," she told him returning to the bridge.

He flashed a distracted smile. "You didn't hurt me."

"Maybe not, but it was unbecoming behavior. Is there anything I can do to help?"

He thought a moment, "Not at this time. It's all up to 2V"

"Is he capable?" She asked craning to look out the window. She could just see the droid working below and left of the cockpit.

"Yes, he's programmed for all ship's maintenance." He smiled again. "Sort of a Renaissance droid. What do those two readouts say?"

"The left says 10 and the right says 11." She realized the severity of their situation. "Any fuel left?"

"It's enough to make it to Correlia 2 Station."

"You wouldn't disassemble 2V, would you?" She was relieved when he shook his head.

"He's too valuable. He keeps everything in order and functioning. A full crew compliment wouldn't be as efficient as 2V. C2 isn't programmed to make these kinds of repairs."

"The right one is still dropping. It's at 10.5 now," she noticed.

"Keep an eye on it. 2V is working on that coil now. Who are you?"

"Slicer 18 Imperial Intelligence, and stop asking me that," she told him surprised at her own lack of anger.

"I don't have to anymore," he told her then flashed her one of his grins. "What do the pressure gauges say?"

"They are starting to rise; the left reads 16 and the right reads 15."

"Very good, 2V. Come back inside," he said over the com-link to the droid; then to Anya, "Tell me when they are back up to 27."

It took a while for the pressure to build back up. When the tanks reached optimum pressure, he told 2V to fire up the engines. "Let's go get some fuel."

Soon they were underway again. "Will this delay make us late for the rendezvous?" she asked.

"No, I wasn't pushing her because the boys have a time-consuming detour. Once we're full again, we'll just increase speed." He leaned back in the captain's chair and sighed. "As a matter of fact, the station affords an unexpected opportunity."

"What's that?"

"It's a secret. I'm hungry." he stood and left the bridge calling for 2V.

She groaned. She thought they had been making communication headway. Apparently not. "I'm hungry too," she admitted and followed.

They were six hours travelling when the alarm sounded informing them that they were coming up on the station.

They were both in Imperial uniforms when Billy requested clearance to dock at the refueling station. He eased up to the airlock and set the clamps, then went to the engine room to coordinate the hook up of the fueling hoses.

"Let's go get a drink," he suggested heading for the airlock.

"Aren't we safer here?" she asked. She was sure the look he gave her was condescending and that made her angry.

"Please explain to me what part of this whole plan you think is safe." When she couldn't answer that, "So we might as well go to the cantina, have a drink and practice being who we claim to be."

"Slicer 18 and Cipher 9."

"Exactly." He stopped just before opening the airlock into the space station. "One more thing." He tilted her cap forward, just slightly out of regulations. "And never look straight ahead; look at the floor about 3 meters ahead. The surveillance recorders can't pick up facial features that way."

It felt odd wearing the cap that way and she had to resist the urge to adjust it as well as remind herself to look down not straight. Billy told the fueling supervisor where they were going as they passed him. He ensured no one else was on the elevator that took them up to the main floor. With a practiced eye, he located the cameras and led a circuitous route to avoid them.

The cantina was exactly as he hoped. It was busy but not full. "Have a seat; I'll get us a couple of drinks. Salusian Ale?"

"Yes, please." She felt vulnerable alone. Here she was, a deserter, in uniform. If she were caught…

"I sense your fear," The woman's voice hissed in her ear. "You want to talk to me about that."

The urge to turn her head was almost overpowering, but her fear was greater. She slumped down in her seat and wrapped her arms around herself. She suddenly wondered what the Hell she had been thinking - starting out on this hair-brained suicide mission. How did she expect to fool a Sith into going into the Wilds with her and killing him?

"Your fear consumes you, I can help."

Anya turned deeper into herself. The Sith preyed on the weak. She was afraid that if she looked, she'd tell this woman everything. She clenched her teeth and held herself tighter.

"Slicer 18, drink your ale," Billy set the mug in front of Anya. "My Lord, you shouldn't try to frighten Imperial Intelligence. Darth Warthas would be most displeased."

The woman's voice suddenly changed to seductive cooing. "It seems to me, a man such as yourself would find a strong woman, a fearless woman much more interesting. I am willing to give you the honor of a Sith's company."

Billy saw the flush of rage that stiffened Anya's spine. He lay a hand on her shoulder before she could spin and tear the Sith's head off. "Perhaps someday when I'm not on duty, My Lord. In the meantime, my time, and hers, belongs to Darth Warthas. Good day," Billy turned his back on the Sith and sat.

"It is not wise to disappoint a Sith," the woman growled.

"It is less wise to disappoint a member of the Dark Council."

Anya could hardly believe that Billy had just told off a Sith. She had never heard anyone other than another Sith chastise a Sith.

"Who are you?" He asked gently.

"Slicer 18, Imperial Intelligence." She felt herself smile.

"And don't ever forget that, or the fear Imperial Intelligence carries with it. Even Sith fear what we know or what we can learn and use against them."

They finished their drinks and returned to the ship. Billy took a spacewalk double-checking his ship then paid for the fuel and they left the spaceport.

"How long till we reach Balmorra?" She asked after they made the jump into hyper-space.

"22 hours, barring further complications."

"I didn't handle that very well," she said after a long silence. "It never occurred to me on Nar Shadaah how hard it would be to face a Sith. The guards at Shadow Town are… stupid and lazy." She fell silent for a while again. "That Sith, she knew I was afraid."

"First, you handled it great; she couldn't control you. Second, Sith arrogantly assume everything revolves around them - not unlike a child; so she believed you were afraid of her, not the situation. Third, fear keeps you on your toes; without it, an agent gets sloppy." he patted her shoulder and left the bridge with her following. "You asked how to hide the truth. Focus on what you are doing at that exact time. For instance, when we meet Darth Warthas, we are there to deliver an urgent message from the Dark Council and assist him in the capture of Master Shan. That is all that must be in your mind. Practice that."

When they came out of hyper-space and Balmorra hung a great blue and white marble before them, Billy felt his heart race and senses tingle. It was that old rush he had always felt when arriving at a new assignment. He loved that feeling, it was life. He remembered when he first arrived at Dromund Kaas as an agent and Keeper asked the brash new Chiss agent why he had joined intelligence. "To lie and deceive with license, sounded like fun," Bellon had answered.

Billy considered himself a man of honor and integrity, especially when dealing with like people. He had no compunction about deceiving deceivers; and he was good at it.

"Let's take out a bad guy," he said and activated his com-link with Sobrik space control. "Cipher 9, Imperial Intelligence, landing at Sobrik; preparing to enter atmosphere." Then he told Anya, "Slicer 18, check for any non-Imperial signatures in Balmorran space."

"Yes, Sir," she checked the IFF against the BOSS registry. "Only one, Correlian-class light freighter neutral registry, at the Balmorran Arms factory docks."

Billy glanced over and confirmed it was _Barena_ that was docked. "Sobrik Control, transferring authorization code to land now." He waited for a response. "Roger that, Hanger 19, commencing landing procedures now. Going into atmospheric communications blackout."

The shields went up before the stress of re-entry could tear the hull apart. After a few seconds, the forward view cleared of the fire of re-entry and was replaced by the blue sky above and ocean below on the M-class planet.

"Engaging plasma foil configuration, ratio 1:1." Their flight path leveled out and the ride became much smoother as the plasma created an aerodynamic shape around the space ship.

The continental coastline came into view, cliffs and mountains crashing into the rolling sea. As they passed over the mountains, they could see complexes and villages scattered in the valleys. Soon they were low enough to make out buildings; and the city of Sobrik rose out of the plains at the edge of the mountains.

Billy slowed until they were directly over the spaceport. "Transferring landing procedures to ground control." The ship bumped as a tractor beam took hold and the engines shut down. The tractor beam lowered the ship down until the huge number 19 appeared then moved it in through the hanger doors. The ship came to rest on the hangar floor.

"Well done, Slicer 18. Not bad for a grounder."

"Thank you, sir. You're not a bad teacher or a spacer."

Before leaving the ship, they went to the weapons cache in the cargo hold. Billy, he was definitely Cipher Nine now, pulled out an Imperial-issue sniper rifle double checked it then slung it over his shoulder. He unbuckled the belt that held his dual blasters and handed them to Anya.

"This one was a gift from Corso. He named it Flashy. He names all his weapons; that man needs to find other interests. Over the years, I have upgraded both of them. If something happens to me, get Flashy back to Corso."

"Don't say that. Nothing will happen to you," she countered.

"Do you have the copy of the communique?" He asked ignoring her concern.

"Right here, sir." She held up the data disk.

"Then let's go find Darth Warthas." At the hatch, he double-checked the position of her hat, the tilt of her head and her stance. "You are Imperial Intelligence. You are feared. Speak rarely to anyone and when you do, bark. You expect respect, no questions and instant obedience. You step aside for no one. Expect them to clear your path; but be ever aware of your surroundings." He faced the hatch. "Trust no one." He opened the hatch and they stepped out into the hanger of an Imperial port.

They hadn't left the hanger and already crews were turning out to prep the ship for takeoff.

Anya was full of questions and doubt about their situation, but she kept silent, squared her shoulders and matched Billy's - no Cipher Nine's strident pace. Everyone cleared his path. It was quite surprising how he could be inconspicuous one moment and so flagrant the next.

Neither spoke. They took the elevator to the main floor and crossed the concourse then stepped out into the city proper.

Gleaming metal modular structures had been brought in by Imperial engineers and erected within days to create the city. It was actually a military base; there were very few civilians and those there worked for the military. As cities went, it was very small. An energy shield created a faintly orange dome giving the sky a sickly pallor, but the air was clean. There was no grass, only the metal grids on which the structures had been placed and that made up the streets. Walkers, troop carriers, tanks and attack speeders were neatly lined up along all the thoroughfares. And in the background was the constant pop of blaster fire, deep booming explosions of bombs, and the hum of the shield. Balmorra was still a war zone.

"Private, where is Darth Warthas?" Cipher Nine snapped.

"Sir, in the Command Center, sir." The private promptly replied and pointed to their left.

Cipher Nine led off in that direction, an air of singular purpose about him. Anya could feel his confidence seeping into her.

"State your business," the guard at the Command Center challenged.

"Imperial Intelligence for Darth Warthas, where is he?"

The guard stepped aside. "Third door on the right, sir."

At the third door on the right, Cipher Nine walked in and stopped in the doorway. "My Lord, Imperial Intelligence," he executed a curt bow of his head.

The Sith lord looked up from the papers strewn on the desk in front of him. "What is the meaning of this interruption?"

"Darth Warthas, I have an eyes-only for you as directed by the Dark Council. I am not at liberty to discuss the matter with witnesses." He stood his ground.

"Very well, excuse me gentlemen." Warthas stood and left the room. The two agents followed him to a safe room, a room that had no surveillance set up for the specific purpose of discussing classified information. "What's this all about?" he asked after the door was closed.

"I am field agent Cipher Nine; this is my associate Slicer 18. Slicer 18," he prompted.

She bobbed her head in respect. "My Lord," she handed him the data disk.

"Why thank you young lady," he took the disk smiling.

Anya studied him while he reviewed the disk. He wasn't at all what she had expected. He was a tall handsome man with touches of grey in his dark hair at the temples. He had a square jaw, straight nose, prominent cheekbones, and piercing black eyes. The only flaws seemed to be the traces of the Dark Side in his complexion.

"Very interesting," he said removing the disk from the reader and turning to address the two agents. "So why not call in an air strike on the location?"

"The location is not accessible for an attack by speeders," Cipher Nine explained.

"Laser attack from space then," the Sith suggested.

"If Master Shan follows procedure, the ship will land, drop her off and depart. That would mean a laser trying to strike from space on small targets that can avoid those strikes. Either way, there would be no way to confirm the kill."

Darth Warthas nodded his agreement. "What I know of Satele Shan, she is very strong in the Force and powerful. I suppose the Council feels only an equal can bring her down." He thought a moment. "Do you have an idea of the troop strength we will be up against?"

"Shan's profile indicates she travels with an apprentice and a body guard. Field General Farkon Reen travels with two body guards and a Force wielder," the cipher agent explained,

"What are our assets?"

"Myself, Slicer 18, and two troopers watching the landing site."

Darth Warthas fixed his intense gaze on Anya, "Why do you allow yourself to be overshadowed by an inferior?" He asked her.

Anya was impressed by Billy's total lack of reaction to the insult. "I am just a Slicer on my first assignment with Intelligence, My Lord. I defer to the knowledge of an experienced field agent."

"Wise choice. Do you know how to use that blaster?" the Sith asked.

"Yes, My Lord; I am fully qualified," she answered.

"Have you ever shot another sentient being?" he asked.

Anya paled then shook her head, "No, My Lord."

He leaned toward her and spoke in mock confidentiality. "Then I suggest you stay very close to Cipher Nine; something tells me he is very adept at the use of that sniper rifle." He gave her back the disk. "I have my apprentice and can muster a small troop of soldiers."

"Begging your pardon, My Lord, but the more people who know of this operation, the greater the risk of it coming to the attention of the targets. The approach is very narrow and moving a large group of people up the path without being noticed could prove difficult," Cipher said.

"Agreed," Warthas said. "I have three very capable and trusted men. That will be nine against seven. I shall focus on Master Shan; you focus on General Reen and the rest can take care of their entourage. What can you tell me of your two men watching the rendezvous point?"

"I can't tell you much," the Chiss admitted. "Intelligence assigned them. I don't know who they are and they don't know who is coming. That way, if they are captured, there isn't much they can divulge."

"Keeper is a very intelligent woman," Warths said.

"Yes, My Lord; she is. Shall I requisition a combat speeder to take us to the base of the path?"

"Please, I will gather my men, and Slicer 18 can wait in my office."

Anya was relieved when they were all seated in the speeder flying over the war-torn countryside. Billy was at the helm. "Darth Warthas is right, stay close to me," he told her. "And remember, focus on the bodyguards. Leave the primary targets to me."

He landed the speeder amid a copse of trees in the wilderness at the base of a path that looked like little more than a game trail. The seven of them started up the path. It was steep and narrow with loose footing. Darth Warthas had chosen to take the lead, followed by his apprentice, a silent, sallow, youthful man.

The Sith lord stopped and raised his hand. "Shh, hear that?" Everyone listened. "That's the call of the Junita bird. It is very rare and beautiful. Has one of the most melodious songs for a bird." After enjoying the moment, he glanced back at the two agents. "Don't every let yourselves be promoted out of the field. It is moments like this that I miss when I am stuck behind a desk."

Billy's portable holo-terminal beeped. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "It seems to be from the two agents. They say that Master Shan has arrived."

"Exquisite!" Darth Warthas rubbed his hands gleefully. "Everyone on their toes and be stealthy."

Anya didn't say anything but remembered that Billy had told Oorphan and Dalokk only to break radio silence in the event the mission had to be aborted. She wondered what the message had meant or if Billy had been pretending to receive a message.

The hike up the mountainside to the clearing took about two hours. Darth Warthas set a pace that ensured none of them were too tired to fight once they reached their destination. They came upon two men in Imperial armor first. The two leapt to their feet and snapped off salutes. Everyone moved close to hear what they were telling the Sith.

"Shan has arrived with only one aid, a Wookie. No sign of General Reen," Oorphan was saying. "Shall we wait or move in?"

"I think the general is arriving," Cipher Nine noted at the high whine of shuttle engines in landing mode.

They crept to the edge of the clearing staying in the trees. Satele and a Wookie had stepped back to allow the smaller shuttle space to land. "We wait till the general's shuttle is well clear," Warthas said.

Field General Reen stepped off the shuttle followed by two soldiers. The three joined the other two and watched as the shuttle took off. They began talking amongst themselves.

Once the shuttle was well out of sight, Darth Warthas led his group into the clearing. Oorphan and Dalokk moved wide to the left. Billy urged Anya wide to the right. Warthas' apprentice strode at his side while the three bodyguards fanned out to the side of Darth Warthas.

"Am I interrupting?" the Sith asked congenially.

"Darth Warthas," Shan greeted. "I see you brought company. How nice."

"What is the meaning of this?" Reen demanded angrily.

"I would think that is abundantly clear," Warthas answered. "I am here to take the two of you into Imperial custody."

"May I ask, using a cliché, you and what army?" Shan quipped.

Warthas turned to gesture at those who had come with him and saw Cipher Nine squatting behind a shield, his sniper rifle trained on one of his men.

"Fire," Billy ordered calmly. His first shot took that trooper. The chaos of battle erupted.

Warthas turned back just in time to block a lightsaber attack from Shan. When his apprentice stepped in to help, he met the vibro-blade carried by the Wookie. Dalokk ran in to assist his friend using the blaster rifle as a club to batter at the apprentice's arms. Warthas' second guard spun and fell from a shot by Oorphan. The third guard shot Oorphan; he fell to a hail of blaster fire from all directions. Reen had fallen back firing on Darth Warthas. Billy saw the lightsaber of the Sith apprentice fly out of the man's hand and put a blaster shot between his eyes in that instant of surprise. All attention was now focused on Darth Warthas.

The man was a whirlwind. He sent Reen and his men flying back with a blast of the Force; a maneuver that left one guard dead and Reen and the other stunned and injured. Bowdaar was caught in a Force vortex; it would hold him until the Sith released it. The Sith's lightsaber flashed deflecting Billy's and Anya's shots even as he fought Dalokk and Shan.

Billy would wait for the right moment before he made his move; he set his rifle to sonic stun. He could see that Dalokk seemed to be using the Force. Suddenly, the opportunity came; Warthas was completely distracted by both Dalokk and Shan. Billy stood, took a deep calming breath and moved quietly around until he was in Warthas's blind spot. He could tell Warthas sensed when Anya was about to fire at him; her rage was that palpable. It would work in his favor. He walked up behind Warthas stepping over the bodies of the fallen as tenderly as to avoid damaging fragile rare wildflowers. Warthas was unaware of the threat until too late when Billy pulled the trigger unleashing the blast into the Sith's ear.

Warthas fell, his eyes rolling up into his head. Shan immediately Force bound him. "General Reen, do you have the cuffs?" They were cuffs specially designed for Force users, not only binding the hands but cutting the person off from the Force.

"Well done," she told Billy pulling the Sith to his feet.

They turned at an animal scream. Billy caught Anya, who was charging in with a drawn blaster. "Let it go!" he shouted into her ear at the same time knocking her arm so the blaster fired harmlessly into the sky.

"Kill him, kill the bastard," she wailed tears streaking down her cheeks.

"To what end?" Billy asked pinning her arms firmly.

"Oorphan is dead," Dalokk announced.

"He deserves to die!" She screamed at the Sith.

"And then what?" Billy asked, his voice soothing. "Will that bring back your mother or your father or Oorphan?" He released his hold just enough to take the blaster out of her hand. "Will killing him bring back my parents or any of those he murdered? Revenge is a hollow victory."

"He has to pay!" she cried.

"He will. He has committed crimes against too many to be allowed to roam free. He will spend his life in a Republic prison bereft of his beloved Force reflecting on what brought him down." He shifted his hold to a hug. She was starting to relax. "I spent many years killing people who wronged me and what I learned was that it didn't help. The grief was still there and I had murdered. I also came to the conclusion that the people I killed never learned from their bad behavior. They will come back to life just as big assholes as they were when they left. Those I captured and turned in for trial had time to learn from their mistakes and just might come back as better people." He let her go. "Let's bury Oorphan."

Dalokk picked up Warthas' lightsaber and used it and the Force to dig a grave. He and Bowdaar lay the man to rest. Dalokk lay the lightsaber on Oorphan's chest then Force lifted the dirt into place.

"So you never lost the Force?" Billy asked.

Dalokk looked at his hands. "I was fighting the apprentice when it struck me. I realized I was neither angry nor afraid; in that moment of clarity, I could feel the Force rush through me stronger than it had ever been." He looked over at Shan. "If you would have me, I would like to return with you and learn the way of the Jedi."

Shan bowed with her hands pressed together in front of her. "We would be honored to have you."

"Satele, you will see that Anya and Bowdaar get safely back to Corso?" Billy asked.

She had a sad expression as she studied him. "I understand. I shall."

The two stared at him. "Bowdaar, I can't go with you. Tell Corso that _Barena_ is his." He smiled at Anya. "As for you, the best revenge is success."

"What success?" She asked pained.

He stroked her cheek. "Live a good life. Find a good man to marry and raise a family. Teach your children to be honest and loyal."

"What about you?" She asked then blurted, "I want to go with you."

Billy gently pushed her into Satele's arms and shot the Jedi a pained look. "In about two minutes, I am going to get a holo-call. None of you can be here when it comes in. We can never meet again. Go, now." He began walking backwards away.

Satele firmly guided Anya to her shuttle, which had settled on the edge of the clearing.

"Anya, Corso is a good man. Give him a chance," he called. He watched as both Satele and Bowdaar guided Anya onto the shuttle and continued to stare even after the ramp closed and the shuttle began to lift off. His holo-terminal beeped.

He switched it on, "Keeper, Cipher Nine here."

The image of a woman in an imperial uniform spoke. "Is it done, Cipher Nine?" she asked.

"It is done."

"I suppose you let them all go," she sighed.

He smiled sheepishly and nodded. "That's the way it has to be."

He could see her release stress. "That has been a long time coming. He is no longer our concern and Intelligence can't be implicated. Good. I will be glad to have you back."

"Is that a personal preference?" he teased.

"Return to Dromund Kaas for your debrief," she ordered sternly. "Welcome home, Cipher Nine."

36


	2. The Cabal

On the ship, Billy handed the bags to C2-N2, the service droid. "Put Miss Zeitzo in Risha's old cabin and get her whatever she needs."

"Fulfilling you're slightest wish is my duty, master. I have settled the other two in the crew quarters, prepared them a meal, and provided them with clean clothes. Their hygiene and health leaves much to be desired," the droid said.

"Don't worry, C2. They'll clean up now that you are taking care of them. I'll be on the bridge. See to Miss Zeitzo."

Corso was already in the co-pilot seat. The engines were warmed up and he was waiting for tower clearance to take off. "Where to, Boss?"

"Point Nowhere."

"Point Nowhere? Why?"

"Something I want to get before we take off on this joy ride."

"I have never questioned your instincts, Boss; but are you sure we can trust her and these two 'friends' of hers? What if it's all an elaborate plan for the Empire to bring you back into the fold?"

Billy smiled, "Didn't know you cared Corso. If the Empire had sent her to bring me back, I would not have gotten out of Shadow Town alive. Besides two can play at the intel game. I did my own quick research. Her story pans out."

Corso acknowledged something on his head set. "Cleared for takeoff, Boss."

"Take her out, slow and easy. I don't want to attract any attention by appearing to be in a hurry." He hit the comm link to the engine room. "Bowdaar, ahead slow."

The cries, grunts and wails of the Wookie might be meaningless to some people, but not Billy, "Good job, Big Guy."

Once the ship was clear of the atmosphere, Billy made the jump to hyper-space. He put the ship on auto and headed for the lounge.

This was the largest room on the ship; it was oriented around a life-size holo-terminal. Billy's three guests and two crew members were already there; he could hear C2 in the galley preparing something to eat. Damn that droid loved to cook, and he was good at it.

"We reach the Point Nowhere Space Station in 22 hours."

"Point Nowhere?! We need to go to Balmorra," Anya argued suddenly alarmed.

"Not if we want to survive arriving at Balmorra we don't," he explained. He sat across from Anya. This also put Oorphan and Dalokk where he could see them.

"Corso, get on the holo and find some cargo to take to Balmorra then contact Balmorra and get some cargo to pick up and take… anywhere," Billy instructed. "Okay, once we are on Balmorra, what's your plan?" he asked Anya.

"There's a network of caves and tunnels in the cliffs outside Sobrik. You and I will tell Darth Warthas that there's a group of Jedi helping the rebels. We will lead him to one of the caves and ambush him there," Anya explained.

"Arrgh," Bowdaar wailed.

"Yeah, I agree." Billy turned his attention back to Anya. "Your plan is so full of holes a full-grown rankor could fall through it."

Dalokk and Oorphan reacted to that comment with nervous glances at Anya.

She spread her hands, "Speak your mind."

"One, the last time I was on Balmorra, those caves were crawling with Balmorran rebels and they weren't exactly warm and welcoming. Two, we need to have a specific location for two separate groups to meet. Three, a member of the Dark Council wouldn't go after a group of Jedi himself, he'd send minions. Four, Anya, you and I need to get into Sobrik without drawing suspicion. Five, providing we all survive a fight with a Sith lord, we need to get off the planet without being shot at."

Anya glared at him, "You have a better plan?" She challenged.

"We need a place away from any Imperial eyes. There's a deserted stretch on the plateau, outside the Balmorran Arms Factory between the Sundari and Gorinth Canyon outposts, in the Gorinth Wilds. In that stretch is an abandoned speeder pad. That will be our destination. As for getting Darth Warthas to come with us…" He went to the holo-terminal.

Everyone waited to see who he was contacting.

Eyes popped when a tall, brunette in leather armor with a lightsaber at her side appeared. "Captain Dekidt, it is a pleasure to hear from you. How have you been?"

"Hello, Master Satele, I am doing well, thank you." He exchanged pleasantries with the Jedi Master before coming around to the reason for the call. "I'm calling in that favor, and the great part is you don't have to do anything, just lend me your name."

"Billy, what are you planning?" The Jedi asked warily.

"Well, there is this Sith, Darth Warthas, you might have heard of him." Satele Shan's brow furrowed in a way that indicted she had. "I thought so. Anyway, he is guilty of numerous crimes I won't go into over the holo-net, and we are going to bring him to justice. He's on Balmorra in Sobrik. To lure him out, I want to use your name - tell him you have personally come to Balmorra to advise the resistance movement."

Satele considered the information carefully. "Are you going to kill him? You have a bad habit of killing people with whom you are perturbed." Bowdaar laughed at that. "And you help him, Bowdaar."

Billy turned to the other three Darth Warthas had wronged. "Well, I don't think he'll surrender without a fight, so I don't foresee any outcome other than someone ending up dead."

"I'll tell you what, Billy; I'll agree to let you use my name, but you have to promise me that you will do everything in your power to bring Darth Warthas to me, alive, on Tython."

Billy glanced at the other three again. There was some fidgeting before each nodded. "I promise that we will do all we can to bring Darth Warthas to you alive on Tython."

She smiled. "Very well, tell me what you need."

"I need a dispatch from you to the commander of the resistance on Balmorra, his name is Field General Farkon Reen, telling him you will arrive on Balmorra on galactic date 288971111."

"Consider it done; I am sending it to him, in other words you, as we speak. Contact me once you have him. I consider us even now. Satele out."

Anya stared at Billy her arms crossed.

Dalokk shook his head. "That has got to be some story, and I look forward to hearing it."

"I have dispatch, intercepted on way to computer. Downloading now." Took-eek announced then held out a data disk.

"A member of the Dark Council won't stir his ass for a just any Jedi; but for the grand master of the Jedi Council…" Billy took the data disk. "And you, Slicer 18, intercepted this tasty morsel of intelligence." He pointed at Anya.

"Slicer 18?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him, her tone garrulous.

"Welcome to Imperial Intelligence. Don't worry, I have enough insignia to share," he assured.

"I'm impressed," Dalokk said nodding his approval.

"Boss, I've secured a shipment of gas going from Hutta to the Balmorran Arms Factory and a load of sensors and gun turrets going to the Moisture Farmer's Co-op on Tatooine." Corso returned.

"Corso, I could kiss you," Billy grinned. "But I won't."

"I appreciate that, Boss," Corso said.

"Brawrrr." Bowdaar grabbed Corso and planted a big wet Wookie kiss on his face.

"Get off! Oh, yuck, I'm all wet now." Corso wiped his face with his sleeve.

"And getting you and I legitimately into Sobrik; what's your plan for that, hot shot?" Anya asked somewhat peeved.

He ignored the rising belligerence in her tone. "I have a nice little memento from my intelligence days sitting in a hanger at Point Nowhere. That is our chariot, Sweetheart," Billy countered.

"So who is going to the rendezvous point to take this Darth Worthless?" Corso asked.

"Anya, me, Oorphan, Dalokk and Bowdaar," Billy answered.

Bowdaar roared happily.

"What? Why does he get to have all the fun?"

"Because from this point on, you are Captain Dekidt and the captain stays with the ship, especially when securing cargo. You'll drop off Anya and me at the space station and continue on to Jaguna for the gas shipment. Make sure you do it all legit, have all the paperwork for Balmorra. Also, you will be responsible for ensuring C2 and Took get away safely should this whole thing end up in a sarlaac pit."

"Dinner is served," C2 announced pushing a mag-tray of dishes and tureens into the adjacent briefing room. He arranged the place settings on the table and served up the meal. "Enjoy," he cheerily called and trundled off with the tray.

"If he doesn't stop being so cheery, I'm going to turn him into a pile of scrap," Oorphan groused.

"He is my droid and I like him that way." Billy's tone was pleasant, but the warning was clear. Oorphan could bloody well learn to tolerate C2-N2.

As they ate, conversation turned to themselves. Oorphan had been a captain in the Imperial Army. Warthas had sent his company to eradicate a regiment of entrenched pirates on Hoth; the pirates were better armed. As any good officer would do, he utilized anything and everything at his disposal to successfully accomplish his objective. That included enlisting similarly beleaguered republic troops. When he returned victorious, Darth Warthas had him locked up in Shadow Town for fraternizing with the enemy; it didn't matter that the Empire and the Republic were at peace at the time. He felt betrayed, not only by Warthas but by the Empire; his superiors could have stood up for him but chose not to.

When Dalokk announced that he had been an apprentice to Darth Warthas, Billy had to resist the urge to shoot him out an air lock. Apparently, what Dalokk hadn't known at the time was that Warthas had taken him as an apprentice to be practice fodder for his favored apprentice. When Dalokk defeated and killed the other apprentice in a duel, Warthas had Dalokk stripped of his powers and thrown into Shadow Town on the charge of murder.

"Stripped of your power? I've heard of that before, but I just don't understand how someone, even a Sith, would do that." Billy said.

"I won't go into details, but believe me, it's a painful experience, and Warthas reveled in inflicting that pain on me," Dalokk said.

Anya then shared that her mother had been a squad leader in the same doomed unit as Billy's father. Her father had been in the Imperial Diplomat Corps. Ten years ago, when she turned 18, she joined the Imperial Army following in her mother's footsteps. Upon her parent's deaths her siblings were left to be raised by her uncle on Arturus 2.

Billy told them about his father and his mother dying from a broken heart when she heard news of her husband's death; at least that was what everyone thought at the time. Later on he learned that the notice she received about her husband's death had been laced with poison; the same poison was in the letter sent to Anya's father. He told how his little sister was taken to Korriban when she was eight years old to train as a Sith. "She was not Force sensitive. To this day I don't know how she managed to survive two years or why someone would ever think she was Force sensitive."

"Perhaps it was Warthas trying to eliminate her?" Oorphan suggested.

Billy shook his head. "Warthas didn't attack any of the other off-spring of the 23rd's members. She was living with me on Dromund Kaas, when this over-eager idiot decided she was Sith material."

"I think I remember her," Dalokk said as if in a dream.

Billy's ears perked up but he kept his expression and posture neutral.

"At least I can't imagine there having been two Chiss girls on Korriban. She was very intelligent and sweet; I remember how nice she was - too nice for a Sith. The first two years are pretty simple training, using vibro-blades and learning fencing techniques. After that, however, that is probably when her lack of Force-using ability would have become obvious."

The four fell silent into their own thoughts and memories.

"Well, if you are all going to be so morbid, I'm turning in," Corso got up and left the table.

Bowdaar grunted and growled as he stood.

"What's that?" Oorphan asked.

"He's going to check the engines," Billy translated.

"You three can sit here and swap stories. I need my beauty sleep." Anya stood and left carrying Took.

"Good night," both Oorphan and Dalokk said and left the table.

"Is there anything I can get for you, Master?" C2 asked.

Billy shook his head. "Go see Bowdaar about an oil bath."

"Oh, thank you, Master, good, generous, thoughtful, kind Master," C2 said and left.

Billy heaved himself to his feet and went to his cabin. He lay awake on his back, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Thoughts and images rattled about in his head, each one knocking the next aside so that he couldn't focus on any one.

He had been like that for almost an hour before he realized what he was doing. He was making an effort not to remember his family's faces. Suddenly there they were: his father laughing, his mother smiling and little Barena. He pinched his eyes shut against his aching heart. Tears leaked out of the corners.

The call button on his door went off. He started to say "go away" but "come in" came out instead. He wasn't pleased when Anya walked in because it was obvious she was in a bad mood that had been brewing all through the meal. "What now?"

"Who the hell do you think you are taking over like that? I have worked on this plan for ages and had it down; all of a sudden, Mr. Know-it-all changes everything. You might have convinced Oorphan and Dalokk that you know best, but you haven't convinced me." Her anger was somewhat incongruous with her dressed in her sleeping gown, and fluffy pink slippers and robe.

"What are you really angry at?" He demanded.

She was obviously flustered by his question. He could see it in her eyes; human eyes were so expressive and said so much. He could see when her thoughts grabbed ahold of something.

"You and your lot hijacking this mission has torn Oorphan and Dalokk to pieces. Oorphan got stupid drunk and passed out in his own vomit. I had to help C2 put him in a kolto tank. Dalokk started picking a fight with that Wookie; the Wookie knocked him unconscious with one head shot."

"Ah, I see, old Imperial brain washing, when you don't know what to say or who to blame, blame it on the nearest alien," he nodded sagely. "Maybe you should be talking to Corso; he is after all completely human."

His calm response didn't help her any. She wanted a fight and he wasn't giving it to her. "I don't want to talk to Corso; I want to talk to you."

"Then please stop yelling and talk!" He ordered.

"I'll yell if I want to," she shot back.

He came to his feet and towered over her. "Not on my ship you won't! Now out of my room. Try figuring out what you're really angry at; and in the morning, tell me whether or not you want me included in this little escapade of yours." He was advancing on her and she backed out the door. He shut it.

He heard her growl in frustration and took a deep soothing breath. If he had known this was where the mess was headed, he would have walked. He briefly wished that had been an option. "Bringing Warthas to justice is tantamount," he reminded himself and sat.

"Master?" C2 called gently from the door.

"Come in," he answered.

"I brought you some warm Nerf milk," the droid said entering with a tray and a single mug. "I was searching my database for remedies for distress. Apparently, warm Nerf milk has soothing properties." The droid held out the tray offering the mug.

"Might as well give it a try." Billy took the mug and took a sip. "In the Ascendancy, parents give a similar drink to children to calm them down." He took a swallow. "It tasted much the same."

Whether it was some magical property of the drink or the association with a quieter time in his life, the drink did seem to sooth his taut nerves. He set the empty mug on the tray. "I heard about Oorphan and Dalokk; do you have an update on their condition?"

"Bowdaar is with the belligerent one, Dalokk. I am keeping watch over Oorphan, whose vital signs are returning to normal, sir. Is there anything else I might get you?" C2 asked.

"No, thank you," Billy answered.

"Then sleep well, sir."


	3. Best Laid Plans

Something was dripping onto the very center of his forehead just above his eyes. He couldn't figure out where it was coming from. He'd been lying here on his back looking for the source for what seemed to be hours; the incessant drip was driving him to madness. 'It's a dream, you twit, open your eyes,' he told himself.

Took-eek was standing beside his pillow tapping his forehead with his long index finger. "You wake now; Corso say so."

"Stop that!" He pushed the spidery hand away and rubbed the spot Took had been tapping. "Tell Corso he's a big boy and whatever it is, he can handle it."

"Corso asking why Oorphan in kolto and Dalokk handcuffed." Took explained. "Me curious too."

"Ask C2 or Bowdaar, or better yet Ms Zeitzo, especially that woman."

"Okay." Took hopped off the bed and scampered out.

Billy sat up and dropped his head in his hands. He had a raging headache, and not from Took's method of waking him. He thought about a sonic shower, but decided that would probably just make it worse. He could use a real hot/cold-water shower right now.

He stood, stretched, and rolled his shoulders and head. He felt his neck pop and sighed. He grabbed his clothes from where he had dropped them and dressed. After stomping into his boots, he headed for the lounge.

"Is Master rested?" C2 asked cheerily.

"No, Master is not rested. What is there to eat?" He sagged into a chair and watched Dalokk and Bowdaar.

"Take these things off me, you giant fur ball," Dalokk ordered.

"Aahrg, huh, mwah." Bowdaar shook his head emphatically.

Dalokk's shoulders slumped. "Very well, I promise on my mother's grave that I won't take a swing at you and if I break that promise, I grant you permission to rip my arms off."

"M-m-m-m-m," Bowdaar considered the promise then reached over and unlocked the cuffs.

"C2, is Oorphan still in the kolto tank?" Billy called out.

"No, Lieutenant, I'm right here." Oorphan walked in with Anya. His hair was still wet from the kolto fluid. "And none the worse for wear."

"Don't call me that, I'm Billy, just Billy."

"Yes, lieutenant."

"Good morning, Ms Zeitzo," Billy greeted.

"Good morning, if it is morning. I suppose somewhere on some planet it's morning; but I'm in space and I don't know how you can tell if its morning or midnight on a ship in deep space."

"Someone got up on the wrong side of her bed," Corso muttered putting distance between himself and the surly woman.

"Still angry? Have you decided what it is you're angry about or are you still claiming it's because I hijacked your plan?" Billy asked. "By the way, if you want to do it your way, fine; you'll do it without me. Personally, I want to hedge my bets to be as much in favor of surviving as possible. I am sorry if I don't see those favorable odds in your raw plan. We'll drop you at Point Nowhere. I'm sure you lot can find another smuggler to get you onto Balmorra from there. I have business I can conduct."

The ensuing silence was very tense. Oorphan finally broke it. "Sergeant Zeitzo, you laid the foundation and brought us together. We each have talents to contribute to the successful outcome of this project. As I see it, both you and the lieutenant are vital to making this all happen." He looked around at the group. "I for one am not willing to go forward if all four of us are not in this together." He took a plate of food from C2 and began eating.

Anya looked over at Dalokk.

"We lose Billy, and we lose having a Wookie fight on our side. I'm sorry Anya, he's right about your plan. It was good but incomplete. It's complete now. I agree with Oorphan."

"I busted you two out of Shadow Town. Doesn't that count for any loyalty?" She demanded.

"For which we are both extremely grateful," Oorphan said. "Come on, swallow your pride and admit the changes the lieutenant proposed will make this work."

"All right, all right. I came up with a stupid plan and Billy's is perfect. Do it his way. I'll just sit over there and be a silent compliant female." She stormed to the other side of the room and sat with arms and legs crossed. She glowered at the men across from her.

"That's not what we meant," Dalokk grit out between clenched teeth.

"Uh, mwar," Bowaar rocked Dalokk with a slap on the shoulder. "Huh, unkh, rrff."

It was almost as if the blow knocked something loose in Dalokk; he suddenly relaxed. "Yeah, Bowdaar, you and me, we'll fight side by side with honor."

Billy dared to cross the room and approach her. "You brought us all together. You picked each of us for some skill we can contribute to the whole. You didn't pick me simply because I can provide the ride; I hope."

"Yeah," Dalokk picked up the thread, "Took-eek can get a computer to do anything and man do we need forged documents. Oorphan's tactical training makes him good in combat. No one knew Warthas as well as I. And Billy? He not only has the ride, he has uniforms, covert experience, connections, and knowledge on how to sidestep the system."

"You did that," Billy told her, "and your basic plan was good. What plan did I have until you came along?"

She was starting to unwind. Billy held out his hand. "Come have something to eat. It's going to be a long day and Imperial rations for you and me once we hit Point Nowhere."

The corner of her mouth fought curling into a smile. Her hand began to snake out of the knot she had made, then she seemed to make a decision. She took Billy's hand and let him pull her to her feet.

After eating, Billy pulled up an up-to-date holo-map of Balmorra. "Courtesy of the Republic senate." He pointed out the Balmorran Arms Factory freighter docks, Sobrik and the Gorinth and Sundari Outposts. He showed them where the abandoned speeder pad was.

"I still think the caves would be better," Anya said. "Sensors can't penetrate them."

"After Darth Lachris took over the Imperial governorship, she set about flushing everyone out of those caves between Sobrik and the factory. They could still be crawling with Imperial troops despite the in-roads the resistance and Republic have made," Billy explained.

"Why not have the rendezvous point between the factory and Bug Town. It's closer to resistance-held territory, like right here?" Dalokk asked pointing to a high plain in the mountains north of the factory.

"There's no access except by air drop," Oorphan said. "However, there's a path leading from the Narrows up to this small valley. There would be no reason for it to be occupied. It is neither high enough to watch for incoming craft nor does it have a view of what would be traversing the Narrows. The angles of the ridges around it would make it very difficult for a successful airstrike. The path leading up is little more than a game trail and would be very easy to defend, if you are having a clandestine meeting." He zoomed in on the valley studying the terrain.

"It looks perfect. It's just big enough for a Jedi to land a shuttle. It might be days before anyone went there to look for Warthas," Anya agreed.

"Why wouldn't Shan just meet the resistance leader at his base?" Dalokk asked.

"He doesn't have a base," Billy explained. "Even with the Republic stepping up its support, the Empire has moles everywhere and so the leaders never stop moving. A Jedi master's arrival into any occupied area would be seen coming. She would come in cloaked and land in a remote area."

"Jedis have cloaking?" Dalokk asked amazed.

"It's not cloaking _per se_. As I understand it, it's more a Jedi deception trick," Billy explained.

"Looking at this closely," Oorphan was still studying the map, "I can see where a small shuttle might land. Dalokk and I can dress in Imperial armor and pretend to be your back up team, Lieutenant. Do you know how our alleged targets might travel?"

"Satele has a padawan and I think a guard. The general has a Force user and two guards," Billy explained.

"How do you know so much?" Anya asked.

"I have spent several tours on Balmorra," he explained. "I have gotten to know some of the principal players from both sides of that war. Go on Oorphan."

"Bowdaar will have to be the bait to draw Darth Warthas into the clearing, since we won't actually have Shan and Reen." When the Wookie expressed his displeasure, Oorphan explained. "Stand well clear of where the path enters this clearing and look like you're waiting for a shuttle to arrive. When Darth Warthas enters the clearing, Dalokk and I will move wide right and you and Anya will move wide left. Lieutenant, you will give the signal when to open fire."

They synchronized their chronometers so that they would all arrive at the mountain meadow at the correct time. Except for an extreme emergency to abort the mission, they would not contact each other after debarking at the space station.


	4. Two Teams Part

Too soon, Billy heard the signal that the ship was coming to the end of the hyper-lane. He and Corso headed to the bridge, while Dalokk and Bowdaar went to the engine room.

Billy and Corso were in their seats when Anya arrived. Billy indicated the empty navigator's seat then warned Bowdaar to get the sub-light engines ready.

Looking out the cockpit, it seemed the vessel came to a sudden and complete stop. The Bernouli Effect of hyper-space was replaced by distant stars and the huge space station several thousand kilometers in front of them.

All manner of space vessels were docked at the station's many airlocks. Corso relayed instructions to Billy as Billy maneuvered them to the dock they were assigned.

She had traveled in space many times, but never had the opportunity to see what was happening on the bridge. Anya watched in fascination as Billy slowed his vessel and eased her into the berth. Clanks and groans ran through the ship's hull as the docking clamps took hold and pulled her snugly up to the airlock.

Billy stood and faced Corso. "She's all yours, Captain Dekidt."

Corso grimaced and shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "It don't feel right, Boss."

Billy laid a hand on Corso's shoulder. "If anything happens and I don't come back, _Barena_ is all yours."

"Don't say that," Corso growled. "It's bad luck."

"I don't believe in luck. I believe in skill and planning," Billy countered. "You better see to the refueling of your vessel, Captain." He turned to Anya, "Let's go. Bring just your Class 1 uniform. We travel light. Oh, and stick close to me, there can be some real scum bags on this port."

She and Billy carried nothing but light kit bags when they stepped through the airlock. She was immediately hit by a disgusting stench and gagged. "What is that smell?"

Billy chuckled, "This isn't Dromund Kaas Spaceport, Honey. That is the delightful aroma of some of the worst low-lifes this galaxy has to offer. Remember, stay close, and don't wander off. You can lose a lot more than just your way in this cesspool."

"Billy," a tall, aristocratic-looking older man jogged up. "Got your message. 2V is getting her prepped for takeoff." He seemed to suddenly notice Anya. "Well hello there, lovely lady. Welcome to Point Nowhere."

"Anya, this is Darmas Palloran. He manages Point Nowhere." Billy explained.

"Please to meet you, sir," she greeted with exaggerated formality. He was a fine looking man but old enough to be her father.

He fell into step on the opposite side of Anya from Billy. They were not at all subtle in their protection of her. It didn't take long for her to appreciate Billy's warning; some of the stares she got made her skin crawl.

Point Nowhere had very few hanger bays, but it was to one of these that they came. When she stepped off the elevator into the bay's control room, she was struck by how different this area was from the rest of the station. It was spotlessly clean.

"There she is, just as you left her," Palloran announced proudly. "That droid of yours has been working straight since I notified him of your impending arrival. Only my most trusted men have been assigned to help 2V get her ready."

"That's an Imperial Phantom-class shuttle!" Anya blurted.

"Yep, standard issue for Imperial Cipher Agents," Palloran informed her. "I don't want to know how she came to be in possession a scoundrel like Billy Dekidt."

Billy silently leaned on the observation deck rail and studied the sleek vessel. Conduits and fuel lines snaked across the hanger floor, umbilical cords to the ship. "She's been idle a long time," he finally said.

"2V has been maintaining the engines and kept them calibrated all this time. He did tests on the hyper-drive and assures me all is in working order," Palloran said. "This is where I leave you." He held out his hand. When Billy took it, he said, "I don't know where you're going and don't want to, but good luck. See you when you get back. Nice to have met you, Anya. Oh, and don't let him use that tired old line about running out of fuel on you. We've filled her."

Anya smiled and noticed Billy furrow his brow in confusion. "Why would I do that?" he asked. "Come on, let's get on board. The longer we hang around here the greater chance of being seen by someone we don't want to see us."

"Welcome back, Master, I hope you find your vessel in tip-top condition," the steward droid greeted them. "As per your request, the hyper-drive and weapons have been upgraded with the latest technology. I have turned the holo-terminal to the frequency you requested and disconnected the command accessing system, though why you would do that is beyond my comprehension. The kitchen has been stocked and I have been uploaded with all the recipes from the Crespada Culinary Institute. I…"

"What?" Billy grabbed the droid. "You did what?"

"Oh, please, Master, don't dismantle me. It was that crass man Darmas Palloran who made me do it. I'll erase…"

"No, no, no, no, no don't do that!" Billy took off running.

Anya and 2V caught up with him in the galley. He was opening and closing cabinets and cupboards and laughing like a giddy child.

"No Imperial rations!" He finally cried joyously.

"I'm so sorr…"

"You misunderstand," Anya said soothing the droid. "He's not angry, he's ecstatic. I look forward to trying some authentic Chiss Ascendancy fare. Their cooking is supposed to be unsurpassed in the galaxy."

Billy was dancing now.

"You're acting like it's been years since you've had your native food," she noted amused.

"Years," Billy said. "Look, Kabraa! My mother used to make Kabraa pie. It melted in your mouth."

"But you have C2," she pointed out.

"He's not programmed for Chiss cooking; never got around to it. Saybeen, I love Saybeen stew."

When he closed the cooler's door, she took his hand and tugged him toward the central lounge. "You said it was time to leave."

"Oh, yeah. 2V put Sergeant Zeitzo in my cabin. I'll sleep in the crew's quarters. Then get the engines ready for takeoff." He turned to Anya. "Have you had any flight training?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Oh well, you're my co-pilot anyway and I'll tell you what to do and when to do it. Landing will be the tricky part; and I have 52 hours to teach you; well teach you a lot."

"Teach me what?" She asked feeling defensive.

"How to be Imperial Intelligence for one. For example, who are you?"

"Sergeant Anya Zeitzo, Third Imperial Company Dayonne Regiment," she answered coming to attention.

"Wrong. You're Slicer 18 - no rank, no unit, no name - just Slicer 18." He talked as he led the way to the bridge. He indicated she take the chair left of the pilot's console. He put on the com-unit headset that connected him to the spaceport's control tower. "X70-Phantom is requesting clearance to take off."

Anya felt a slight shudder through the ship and heard the soft hum that meant the engines were coming on line.

"There are two read-outs: one top left and one top right. What do they say?" He asked.

"They both say 27," she answered.

"Good, tell me if either one changes. Now press that fat green button," he instructed.

She did and felt the ship tremble. "What's that?"

"That was the grav-clamps releasing. Roger that, X70-Phantom exiting Hanger 3." he switched several buttons then took hold of the helm. "Now that red-handled lever, pull it back ever so gently till I say stop, and don't take your eyes off the two read outs."

Anya did as told. She heard the pitch of the engines change and noticed the walls seemed to be moving down.

Billy lifted the spaceship up clear of the hanger deck, turned her slowly to face the hanger door, which was opening up, then began creeping forward. He deftly maneuvered through the doors into free space.

"Now pull the red throttle on your left all the way back. You don't have to do it slowly," he told her.

When she did the ship moved forward with increasing speed. Soon they were well clear of the station.

"Request permission to make the hyper jump. Roger." He addressed her as he input their destination to the nav-computer, "Now flip that blue switch in the center."

She did as told.

"Off we go," Billy said and made the jump into hyper space. He set the ship to auto, double checked all the read outs and headed to the central lounge.

"You haven't touched this vessel. Why did you keep it?" she asked.

"The moment she would go on the market, people would start talking; that would blow my story and Intelligence would have come looking for me," he said.

"Then strip her for parts," she suggested.

"Same problem; the parts to this proto-type Phantom shuttle are very specific and can't be swapped into another class ship. Who are you?"

She felt caught off guard, "Anya . . ."

"Wrong. Who are you?"

"Oh, yeah, Slicer 18," she answered with a smile.

"That answer will get you killed. You have to believe heart and soul that you are Slicer 18 Imperial Intelligence. You have no post, no identity, and no life outside of Slicer 18 Imperial Intelligence. If Darth Warthas asks you who you are, he will sense the slightest hint of doubt, hatred, fear; any one of these will raise his suspicion and get us killed. Do you know how to play Sabacc?"

"No," she answered a bit peeved. The way he went from one subject to another in less than a heartbeat was disconcerting.

"Oh well," he wandered off.

She felt aimless but when she saw 2V thought of something. "2V, Master's uniform needs laundering. Can you do that?" If Warthas could detect the slightest hint of uncertainty, his Force senses would detect the unused musty smell of Billy's old uniform.

"Oh yes, maintaining Master's appearance, health, well-being, hygiene, dietary needs…"

"I get the point. You keep him functioning. Great, take care of his uniform and make sure the creases are crisp."

She settled into one of the chairs in the lounge. This area like the rest of the ship was pristine clean but stark, devoid of "hominess" for lack of a better word. Feeling restless, she started exploring the ship. There was a sick bay complete with a kolto tank, the galley, a briefing room, and the engine room. She found Billy in the cargo hold. It was a small space full of replacement parts for every aspect of the vessel and the weapons systems were housed here.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making a practice console so I can teach you what you need to know to help me land in Sobrik."

"How did you end up with this ship?" She asked.

"Like Darmas said, standard issue for Cipher agents." he glanced at her. "He doesn't know that about me. He thinks I killed the former owner." He went back to work. "Cipher agents need autonomy to move where and when they are needed and to do it in secrecy. This vessel shows up on no registry, not even Imperial. Who are you?"

"An. . ."

"Ah!" He cut her off.

She grit her teeth, "Slicer 18 Imperial Intelligence."

"Now repeat that over and over until you believe it. Then you have to convince me. Shoo."

She stalked off repeating the appellation as he had ordered.

Billy chuckled when he heard her turn it into a game: using different voices, intonations, and inflections. It was humorous, but he knew at the same time she was making her new identity her own. He finally finished the co-pilot console, labels and all, and took it to the lounge.

He froze and stared.

Anya was dancing around the room singing, "I'm Slicer - 18 - Imperial Intelligence. I'm Slicer - 18 - Imperial Intelligence." When he gave a discreet cough, she stumbled, straightened and stared at him wondering what he would find wrong.

"Creative," he acknowledged.

She executed a little shuffle-ball-change, "Ta-da. You said to repeat it, you didn't say I had to bore myself. You finished."

He set the console on the table. "Do you remember what you had to do when we took off?"

She nodded, "These read 27 and you told me to tell you if they changed."

"Those are the fuel tank pressure gauges, one for each engine."

"This fat green button released the grav clamps," she pointed out the button.

"Very good, the black button that's the same size next to it activates the grave clamps," he explained.

"Then I eased this red-handled lever back very slowly."

"That's the vertical boosters. Hit it too hard and we slam into the hanger roof."

"Then I pulled this red throttle back all the way."

"Those are the forward thrusters."

"Then I flipped this blue switch."

"That disengaged the sub-light drive so that the hyper-drive can take over."

"So when we come out of hyperspace, the blue thing will reengage the sub-light drive and the red throttle will be pulled back until we slow to land at which point it goes forward until we stop. Then the red-handled lever is slowly moved forward until she touches down. We'll be on a planet so the grav clamps won't need to be engaged," she said.

"Excellent, you'll be an easy student. It took me forever to get all that through Corso's thick skull. I just need to teach you to do it without my barking orders at you."

"I'd appreciate not being barked at." She was both pleased at his praise and peeved because it seemed he had been barking orders ever since they left Nar Shadaah.

"Where's 2V? I'm starved."

There he went shifting subjects again.

"At your service, Master. How may I please you?"

"How about cooking up something to eat drawing on your new-found culinary skills?" Billy asked with a tinge of excitement in his tone.

"Oh, Master, that task would please me. Nothing but perfection coming up." The droid headed for the galley.

The meal put the former Cipher agent in such a good mood, he began regaling Anya with songs of his homeland.

Anya was fascinated. She knew the Chiss had their own language, but she had never heard it. Though she didn't understand the words, she felt she could still understand the subject and mood of each song. "Chiss is a very pretty-sounding language," she said when Billy seemed to run out of songs to sing.

Billy sighed and seemed to be elsewhere for a moment. "It's been many years since I've spoken it," he admitted a little sadly.

"You haven't been home?" She asked.

He shook his head, "Not since Barena's funeral, four years ago." he thought a bit. "I don't suppose I can since I deserted the Empire." He gave himself a violent shake. "Can't think such things. Who are you?"

"An… Slicer 18 Imperial Intelligence," she caught herself this time, but knew it wasn't enough for him.

"You have to take Anya and all she was, put her in a box and tuck it into a corner of your mind," he said.

"Is that where Billy is, and Dfrey'Bellon'Theris?" she asked her tone challenging.

"If I want to survive? Yes. Right now I am Cipher 9. I was travelling to Quesh with a new Slicer when she intercepted a data stream of republic origin. I deciphered the message, and we were diverted to Ballmora to act upon the information."

He spoke with such fluidity and confidence that Anya could believe him, and she knew the truth. No, the truth had to be tucked away, far from the prying senses of a Sith Lord. The face of Darth Warthas welled up around that thought.

"That anger must be subjugated," Billy said. "If Darth Warthas gets a hint of anger aimed at him from you…"

"I know, we're dead," she snapped back. That Sith had killed her parents. How was she supposed to not feel the anger and loathing she had for him? Could that amount of rage and loathing fit in a box that could be tucked away in some small corner of her mind? "How do you do it?" she asked, "ignore and hide all that need for vengeance?"

Billy considered the question. When his parents had died, he was 17. For a Chiss, that equates to a human in his late 20s - Anya's age now. He scratched his chin pensively. 'I need to shave,' flitted across his mind. He found out the truth of their deaths a little over four years ago. It suddenly occurred to him that Anya had learned the truth of her parents' death only in the past year. Her renewed grief and anger were fresh, raw. That explained a lot about her emotional outbursts. Information to be stored for future reference. "I'm going to sleep," he announced and headed for his quarters.

She glared after him. They were having a conversation; she had asked him a question. Damn, he was an infuriating man.

"Is there anything I might do for you?" 2V asked.

"Has he always been like this?" she asked.

"Like what?" the droid asked.

"So… flibberty!"

The droid was silent a moment. "I am programmed to be fluent in 127 languages and 293 dialects; nowhere in my memory banks can I find the term 'flibberty.' Please elucidate."

"Oh, never mind," she sighed. "Sleep well, 2V."

"Droids have no need for sleep; but sleep well, Sergeant"


	5. Who Are You?

When she walked into the lounge after waking, she could hear Billy cursing and 2V begging that it not be dismantled. She ventured into the cockpit to find Billy scrutinizing the chart.

"There, we'll put in to Corellia 2 Station. Do you think we can make it that far once repairs are made, 2V?"

"Yes, Master," the droid answered sounding not too pleased.

"Okay, get back to the engine room and prepare for full stop."

"What's wrong?" she asked slipping into the co-pilot seat.

"2V, coming out of hyperspace." The ship seemed to stop in deep space. "We're losing fuel," he explained.

"Do you think I'm 16? I've heard that line before, and Palloran warned me you'd try to use it," she snarled. "Now get this tub moving."

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused then shifted gears. "2V, you're taking a spacewalk."

"Running out of fuel? You couldn't come up with an original idea? And, getting 2V off the ship?" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "I'm not even attracted to you."

Billy furrowed his brow at her. "Yes you are. Anyway, we blew the coil sealant and have lost fuel. This baby's been sitting idle for three years. I should have anticipated this. 2V can replace the coils and sealant but we need to refuel, and Corellia 2 Station is the closest port." He didn't notice she didn't hear a word he said. He was busy ensuring they wouldn't drift into the gravitational pull of a star while the engines were off line. "Who are you?"

The growl warned him too late of the following blow, which landed harmlessly on his shoulder. She could hit hard for such a small person. "What was that for?" He shook his head as she stormed out then moved his arm to relax the muscle that took the brunt of her ire. Women made no sense to him. He turned his focus back to the emergency at hand. 2V was in the sealed airlock. Billy depressurized the area and opened the outer door.

Anya paced around the lounge, down the corridor, past the airlock, into the crews quarters, around the crews quarters, into the corridor, down the corridor, into the cargo hold, around the cargo hold, out into the engine room, about face, back into the corridor, back to the lounge - repeat.

How dare he claim she was attracted to him! For good measure, she kicked the bunk he had slept in when she passed through the crew's quarters again. Who was he to take it upon himself to TRAIN her? She did notice that 2V had indeed laundered Billy's Imperial uniform. And now she was stuck drifting in deep space alone with him. She could hear 2V's magnetized feet walking on the bulkhead.

What she needed was another woman to talk to, preferably one who knew him and could explain him to her. She stopped pacing. She had her two brothers and sister. His sister was dead; he had no family at all left. She suddenly felt very sad for him and sat. It was sometime before she noticed she was sitting on his unmade bunk.

"Cipher Nine, I'm sorry I hit you," she told him returning to the bridge.

He flashed a distracted smile. "You didn't hurt me."

"Maybe not, but it was unbecoming behavior. Is there anything I can do to help?"

He thought a moment, "Not at this time. It's all up to 2V"

"Is he capable?" She asked craning to look out the window. She could just see the droid working below and left of the cockpit.

"Yes, he's programmed for all ship's maintenance." He smiled again. "Sort of a Renaissance droid. What do those two readouts say?"

"The left says 10 and the right says 11." She realized the severity of their situation. "Any fuel left?"

"It's enough to make it to Correlia 2 Station."

"You wouldn't disassemble 2V, would you?" She was relieved when he shook his head.

"He's too valuable. He keeps everything in order and functioning. A full crew compliment wouldn't be as efficient as 2V. C2 isn't programmed to make these kinds of repairs."

"The right one is still dropping. It's at 10.5 now," she noticed.

"Keep an eye on it. 2V is working on that coil now. Who are you?"

"Slicer 18 Imperial Intelligence, and stop asking me that," she told him surprised at her own lack of anger.

"I don't have to anymore," he told her then flashed her one of his grins. "What do the pressure gauges say?"

"They are starting to rise; the left reads 16 and the right reads 15."

"Very good, 2V. Come back inside," he said over the com-link to the droid; then to Anya, "Tell me when they are back up to 27."

It took a while for the pressure to build back up. When the tanks reached optimum pressure, he told 2V to fire up the engines. "Let's go get some fuel."

Soon they were underway again. "Will this delay make us late for the rendezvous?" she asked.

"No, I wasn't pushing her because the boys have a time-consuming detour. Once we're full again, we'll just increase speed." He leaned back in the captain's chair and sighed. "As a matter of fact, the station affords an unexpected opportunity."

"What's that?"

"It's a secret. I'm hungry." he stood and left the bridge calling for 2V.

She groaned. She thought they had been making communication headway. Apparently not. "I'm hungry too," she admitted and followed.


	6. A Test Run

They were six hours travelling when the alarm sounded informing them that they were coming up on the station.

They were both in Imperial uniforms when Billy requested clearance to dock at the refueling station. He eased up to the airlock and set the clamps, then went to the engine room to coordinate the hook up of the fueling hoses.

"Let's go get a drink," he suggested heading for the airlock.

"Aren't we safer here?" she asked. She was sure the look he gave her was condescending and that made her angry.

"Please explain to me what part of this whole plan you think is safe." When she couldn't answer that, "So we might as well go to the cantina, have a drink and practice being who we claim to be."

"Slicer 18 and Cipher 9."

"Exactly." He stopped just before opening the airlock into the space station. "One more thing." He tilted her cap forward, just slightly out of regulations. "And never look straight ahead; look at the floor about 3 meters ahead. The surveillance recorders can't pick up facial features that way."

It felt odd wearing the cap that way and she had to resist the urge to adjust it as well as remind herself to look down not straight. Billy told the fueling supervisor where they were going as they passed him. He ensured no one else was on the elevator that took them up to the main floor. With a practiced eye, he located the cameras and led a circuitous route to avoid them.

The cantina was exactly as he hoped. It was busy but not full. "Have a seat; I'll get us a couple of drinks. Salusian Ale?"

"Yes, please." She felt vulnerable alone. Here she was, a deserter, in uniform. If she were caught…

"I sense your fear," The woman's voice hissed in her ear. "You want to talk to me about that."

The urge to turn her head was almost overpowering, but her fear was greater. She slumped down in her seat and wrapped her arms around herself. She suddenly wondered what the Hell she had been thinking - starting out on this hair-brained suicide mission. How did she expect to fool a Sith into going into the Wilds with her and killing him?

"Your fear consumes you, I can help."

Anya turned deeper into herself. The Sith preyed on the weak. She was afraid that if she looked, she'd tell this woman everything. She clenched her teeth and held herself tighter.

"Slicer 18, drink your ale," Billy set the mug in front of Anya. "My Lord, you shouldn't try to frighten Imperial Intelligence. Darth Warthas would be most displeased."

The woman's voice suddenly changed to seductive cooing. "It seems to me, a man such as yourself would find a strong woman, a fearless woman much more interesting. I am willing to give you the honor of a Sith's company."

Billy saw the flush of rage that stiffened Anya's spine. He lay a hand on her shoulder before she could spin and tear the Sith's head off. "Perhaps someday when I'm not on duty, My Lord. In the meantime, my time, and hers, belongs to Darth Warthas. Good day," Billy turned his back on the Sith and sat.

"It is not wise to disappoint a Sith," the woman growled.

"It is less wise to disappoint a member of the Dark Council."

Anya could hardly believe that Billy had just told off a Sith. She had never heard anyone other than another Sith chastise a Sith.

"Who are you?" He asked gently.

"Slicer 18, Imperial Intelligence." She felt herself smile.

"And don't ever forget that, or the fear Imperial Intelligence carries with it. Even Sith fear what we know or what we can learn and use against them."

They finished their drinks and returned to the ship. Billy took a spacewalk double-checking his ship then paid for the fuel and they left the spaceport.

"How long till we reach Balmorra?" She asked after they made the jump into hyper-space.

"22 hours, barring further complications."

"I didn't handle that very well," she said after a long silence. "It never occurred to me on Nar Shadaah how hard it would be to face a Sith. The guards at Shadow Town are… stupid and lazy." She fell silent for a while again. "That Sith, she knew I was afraid."

"First, you handled it great; she couldn't control you. Second, Sith arrogantly assume everything revolves around them - not unlike a child; so she believed you were afraid of her, not the situation. Third, fear keeps you on your toes; without it, an agent gets sloppy." he patted her shoulder and left the bridge with her following. "You asked how to hide the truth. Focus on what you are doing at that exact time. For instance, when we meet Darth Warthas, we are there to deliver an urgent message from the Dark Council and assist him in the capture of Master Shan. That is all that must be in your mind. Practice that."


	7. Allies and Enemies

When they came out of hyper-space and Balmorra hung a great blue and white marble before them, Billy felt his heart race and senses tingle. It was that old rush he had always felt when arriving at a new assignment. He loved that feeling, it was life. He remembered when he first arrived at Dromund Kaas as an agent and Keeper asked the brash new Chiss agent why he had joined intelligence. "To lie and deceive with license, sounded like fun," Bellon had answered.

Billy considered himself a man of honor and integrity, especially when dealing with like people. He had no compunction about deceiving deceivers; and he was good at it.

"Let's take out a bad guy," he said and activated his com-link with Sobrik space control. "Cipher 9, Imperial Intelligence, landing at Sobrik; preparing to enter atmosphere." Then he told Anya, "Slicer 18, check for any non-Imperial signatures in Balmorran space."

"Yes, Sir," she checked the IFF against the BOSS registry. "Only one, Correlian-class light freighter neutral registry, at the Balmorran Arms factory docks."

Billy glanced over and confirmed it was _Barena_ that was docked. "Sobrik Control, transferring authorization code to land now." He waited for a response. "Roger that, Hanger 19, commencing landing procedures now. Going into atmospheric communications blackout."

The shields went up before the stress of re-entry could tear the hull apart. After a few seconds, the forward view cleared of the fire of re-entry and was replaced by the blue sky above and ocean below on the M-class planet.

"Engaging plasma foil configuration, ratio 1:1." Their flight path leveled out and the ride became much smoother as the plasma created an aerodynamic shape around the space ship.

The continental coastline came into view, cliffs and mountains crashing into the rolling sea. As they passed over the mountains, they could see complexes and villages scattered in the valleys. Soon they were low enough to make out buildings; and the city of Sobrik rose out of the plains at the edge of the mountains.

Billy slowed until they were directly over the spaceport. "Transferring landing procedures to ground control." The ship bumped as a tractor beam took hold and the engines shut down. The tractor beam lowered the ship down until the huge number 19 appeared then moved it in through the hanger doors. The ship came to rest on the hangar floor.

"Well done, Slicer 18. Not bad for a grounder."

"Thank you, sir. You're not a bad teacher or a spacer."

Before leaving the ship, they went to the weapons cache in the cargo hold. Billy, he was definitely Cipher Nine now, pulled out an Imperial-issue sniper rifle double checked it then slung it over his shoulder. He unbuckled the belt that held his dual blasters and handed them to Anya.

"This one was a gift from Corso. He named it Flashy. He names all his weapons; that man needs to find other interests. Over the years, I have upgraded both of them. If something happens to me, get Flashy back to Corso."

"Don't say that. Nothing will happen to you," she countered.

"Do you have the copy of the communique?" He asked ignoring her concern.

"Right here, sir." She held up the data disk.

"Then let's go find Darth Warthas." At the hatch, he double-checked the position of her hat, the tilt of her head and her stance. "You are Imperial Intelligence. You are feared. Speak rarely to anyone and when you do, bark. You expect respect, no questions and instant obedience. You step aside for no one. Expect them to clear your path; but be ever aware of your surroundings." He faced the hatch. "Trust no one." He opened the hatch and they stepped out into the hanger of an Imperial port.

They hadn't left the hanger and already crews were turning out to prep the ship for takeoff.

Anya was full of questions and doubt about their situation, but she kept silent, squared her shoulders and matched Billy's - no Cipher Nine's strident pace. Everyone cleared his path. It was quite surprising how he could be inconspicuous one moment and so flagrant the next.

Neither spoke. They took the elevator to the main floor and crossed the concourse then stepped out into the city proper.

Gleaming metal modular structures had been brought in by Imperial engineers and erected within days to create the city. It was actually a military base; there were very few civilians and those there worked for the military. As cities went, it was very small. An energy shield created a faintly orange dome giving the sky a sickly pallor, but the air was clean. There was no grass, only the metal grids on which the structures had been placed and that made up the streets. Walkers, troop carriers, tanks and attack speeders were neatly lined up along all the thoroughfares. And in the background was the constant pop of blaster fire, deep booming explosions of bombs, and the hum of the shield. Balmorra was still a war zone.

"Private, where is Darth Warthas?" Cipher Nine snapped.

"Sir, in the Command Center, sir." The private promptly replied and pointed to their left.

Cipher Nine led off in that direction, an air of singular purpose about him. Anya could feel his confidence seeping into her.

"State your business," the guard at the Command Center challenged.

"Imperial Intelligence for Darth Warthas, where is he?"

The guard stepped aside. "Third door on the right, sir."

At the third door on the right, Cipher Nine walked in and stopped in the doorway. "My Lord, Imperial Intelligence," he executed a curt bow of his head.

The Sith lord looked up from the papers strewn on the desk in front of him. "What is the meaning of this interruption?"

"Darth Warthas, I have an eyes-only for you as directed by the Dark Council. I am not at liberty to discuss the matter with witnesses." He stood his ground.

"Very well, excuse me gentlemen." Warthas stood and left the room. The two agents followed him to a safe room, a room that had no surveillance set up for the specific purpose of discussing classified information. "What's this all about?" he asked after the door was closed.

"I am field agent Cipher Nine; this is my associate Slicer 18. Slicer 18," he prompted.

She bobbed her head in respect. "My Lord," she handed him the data disk.

"Why thank you young lady," he took the disk smiling.

Anya studied him while he reviewed the disk. He wasn't at all what she had expected. He was a tall handsome man with touches of grey in his dark hair at the temples. He had a square jaw, straight nose, prominent cheekbones, and piercing black eyes. The only flaws seemed to be the traces of the Dark Side in his complexion.

"Very interesting," he said removing the disk from the reader and turning to address the two agents. "So why not call in an air strike on the location?"

"The location is not accessible for an attack by speeders," Cipher Nine explained.

"Laser attack from space then," the Sith suggested.

"If Master Shan follows procedure, the ship will land, drop her off and depart. That would mean a laser trying to strike from space on small targets that can avoid those strikes. Either way, there would be no way to confirm the kill."

Darth Warthas nodded his agreement. "What I know of Satele Shan, she is very strong in the Force and powerful. I suppose the Council feels only an equal can bring her down." He thought a moment. "Do you have an idea of the troop strength we will be up against?"

"Shan's profile indicates she travels with an apprentice and a body guard. Field General Farkon Reen travels with two body guards and a Force wielder," the cipher agent explained,

"What are our assets?"

"Myself, Slicer 18, and two troopers watching the landing site."

Darth Warthas fixed his intense gaze on Anya, "Why do you allow yourself to be overshadowed by an inferior?" He asked her.

Anya was impressed by Billy's total lack of reaction to the insult. "I am just a Slicer on my first assignment with Intelligence, My Lord. I defer to the knowledge of an experienced field agent."

"Wise choice. Do you know how to use that blaster?" the Sith asked.

"Yes, My Lord; I am fully qualified," she answered.

"Have you ever shot another sentient being?" he asked.

Anya paled then shook her head, "No, My Lord."

He leaned toward her and spoke in mock confidentiality. "Then I suggest you stay very close to Cipher Nine; something tells me he is very adept at the use of that sniper rifle." He gave her back the disk. "I have my apprentice and can muster a small troop of soldiers."

"Begging your pardon, My Lord, but the more people who know of this operation, the greater the risk of it coming to the attention of the targets. The approach is very narrow and moving a large group of people up the path without being noticed could prove difficult," Cipher said.

"Agreed," Warthas said. "I have three very capable and trusted men. That will be nine against seven. I shall focus on Master Shan; you focus on General Reen and the rest can take care of their entourage. What can you tell me of your two men watching the rendezvous point?"

"I can't tell you much," the Chiss admitted. "Intelligence assigned them. I don't know who they are and they don't know who is coming. That way, if they are captured, there isn't much they can divulge."

"Keeper is a very intelligent woman," Warths said.

"Yes, My Lord; she is. Shall I requisition a combat speeder to take us to the base of the path?"

"Please, I will gather my men, and Slicer 18 can wait in my office."

Anya was relieved when they were all seated in the speeder flying over the war-torn countryside. Billy was at the helm. "Darth Warthas is right, stay close to me," he told her. "And remember, focus on the bodyguards. Leave the primary targets to me."

He landed the speeder amid a copse of trees in the wilderness at the base of a path that looked like little more than a game trail. The seven of them started up the path. It was steep and narrow with loose footing. Darth Warthas had chosen to take the lead, followed by his apprentice, a silent, sallow, youthful man.

The Sith lord stopped and raised his hand. "Shh, hear that?" Everyone listened. "That's the call of the Junita bird. It is very rare and beautiful. Has one of the most melodious songs for a bird." After enjoying the moment, he glanced back at the two agents. "Don't every let yourselves be promoted out of the field. It is moments like this that I miss when I am stuck behind a desk."

Billy's portable holo-terminal beeped. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "It seems to be from the two agents. They say that Master Shan has arrived."

"Exquisite!" Darth Warthas rubbed his hands gleefully. "Everyone on their toes and be stealthy."

Anya didn't say anything but remembered that Billy had told Oorphan and Dalokk only to break radio silence in the event the mission had to be aborted. She wondered what the message had meant or if Billy had been pretending to receive a message.

The hike up the mountainside to the clearing took about two hours. Darth Warthas set a pace that ensured none of them were too tired to fight once they reached their destination. They came upon two men in Imperial armor first. The two leapt to their feet and snapped off salutes. Everyone moved close to hear what they were telling the Sith.

"Shan has arrived with only one aid, a Wookie. No sign of General Reen," Oorphan was saying. "Shall we wait or move in?"

"I think the general is arriving," Cipher Nine noted at the high whine of shuttle engines in landing mode.

They crept to the edge of the clearing staying in the trees. Satele and a Wookie had stepped back to allow the smaller shuttle space to land. "We wait till the general's shuttle is well clear," Warthas said.

Field General Reen stepped off the shuttle followed by two soldiers. The three joined the other two and watched as the shuttle took off. They began talking amongst themselves.

Once the shuttle was well out of sight, Darth Warthas led his group into the clearing. Oorphan and Dalokk moved wide to the left. Billy urged Anya wide to the right. Warthas' apprentice strode at his side while the three bodyguards fanned out to the side of Darth Warthas.

"Am I interrupting?" the Sith asked congenially.

"Darth Warthas," Shan greeted. "I see you brought company. How nice."

"What is the meaning of this?" Reen demanded angrily.

"I would think that is abundantly clear," Warthas answered. "I am here to take the two of you into Imperial custody."

"May I ask, using a cliché, you and what army?" Shan quipped.

Warthas turned to gesture at those who had come with him and saw Cipher Nine squatting behind a shield, his sniper rifle trained on one of his men.

"Fire," Billy ordered calmly. His first shot took that trooper. The chaos of battle erupted.

Warthas turned back just in time to block a lightsaber attack from Shan. When his apprentice stepped in to help, he met the vibro-blade carried by the Wookie. Dalokk ran in to assist his friend using the blaster rifle as a club to batter at the apprentice's arms. Warthas' second guard spun and fell from a shot by Oorphan. The third guard shot Oorphan; he fell to a hail of blaster fire from all directions. Reen had fallen back firing on Darth Warthas. Billy saw the lightsaber of the Sith apprentice fly out of the man's hand and put a blaster shot between his eyes in that instant of surprise. All attention was now focused on Darth Warthas.

The man was a whirlwind. He sent Reen and his men flying back with a blast of the Force; a maneuver that left one guard dead and Reen and the other stunned and injured. Bowdaar was caught in a Force vortex; it would hold him until the Sith released it. The Sith's lightsaber flashed deflecting Billy's and Anya's shots even as he fought Dalokk and Shan.

Billy would wait for the right moment before he made his move; he set his rifle to sonic stun. He could see that Dalokk seemed to be using the Force. Suddenly, the opportunity came; Warthas was completely distracted by both Dalokk and Shan. Billy stood, took a deep calming breath and moved quietly around until he was in Warthas's blind spot. He could tell Warthas sensed when Anya was about to fire at him; her rage was that palpable. It would work in his favor. He walked up behind Warthas stepping over the bodies of the fallen as tenderly as to avoid damaging fragile rare wildflowers. Warthas was unaware of the threat until too late when Billy pulled the trigger unleashing the blast into the Sith's ear.

Warthas fell, his eyes rolling up into his head. Shan immediately Force bound him. "General Reen, do you have the cuffs?" They were cuffs specially designed for Force users, not only binding the hands but cutting the person off from the Force.

"Well done," she told Billy pulling the Sith to his feet.

They turned at an animal scream. Billy caught Anya, who was charging in with a drawn blaster. "Let it go!" he shouted into her ear at the same time knocking her arm so the blaster fired harmlessly into the sky.

"Kill him, kill the bastard," she wailed tears streaking down her cheeks.

"To what end?" Billy asked pinning her arms firmly.

"Oorphan is dead," Dalokk announced.

"He deserves to die!" She screamed at the Sith.

"And then what?" Billy asked, his voice soothing. "Will that bring back your mother or your father or Oorphan?" He released his hold just enough to take the blaster out of her hand. "Will killing him bring back my parents or any of those he murdered? Revenge is a hollow victory."

"He has to pay!" she cried.

"He will. He has committed crimes against too many to be allowed to roam free. He will spend his life in a Republic prison bereft of his beloved Force reflecting on what brought him down." He shifted his hold to a hug. She was starting to relax. "I spent many years killing people who wronged me and what I learned was that it didn't help. The grief was still there and I had murdered. I also came to the conclusion that the people I killed never learned from their bad behavior. They will come back to life just as big assholes as they were when they left. Those I captured and turned in for trial had time to learn from their mistakes and just might come back as better people." He let her go. "Let's bury Oorphan."

Dalokk picked up Warthas' lightsaber and used it and the Force to dig a grave. He and Bowdaar lay the man to rest. Dalokk lay the lightsaber on Oorphan's chest then Force lifted the dirt into place.

"So you never lost the Force?" Billy asked.

Dalokk looked at his hands. "I was fighting the apprentice when it struck me. I realized I was neither angry nor afraid; in that moment of clarity, I could feel the Force rush through me stronger than it had ever been." He looked over at Shan. "If you would have me, I would like to return with you and learn the way of the Jedi."

Shan bowed with her hands pressed together in front of her. "We would be honored to have you."

"Satele, you will see that Anya and Bowdaar get safely back to Corso?" Billy asked.

She had a sad expression as she studied him. "I understand. I shall."

The two stared at him. "Bowdaar, I can't go with you. Tell Corso that _Barena_ is his." He smiled at Anya. "As for you, the best revenge is success."

"What success?" She asked pained.

He stroked her cheek. "Live a good life. Find a good man to marry and raise a family. Teach your children to be honest and loyal."

"What about you?" She asked then blurted, "I want to go with you."

Billy gently pushed her into Satele's arms and shot the Jedi a pained look. "In about two minutes, I am going to get a holo-call. None of you can be here when it comes in. We can never meet again. Go, now." He began walking backwards away.

Satele firmly guided Anya to her shuttle, which had settled on the edge of the clearing.

"Anya, Corso is a good man. Give him a chance," he called. He watched as both Satele and Bowdaar guided Anya onto the shuttle and continued to stare even after the ramp closed and the shuttle began to lift off. His holo-terminal beeped.

He switched it on, "Keeper, Cipher Nine here."

The image of a woman in an imperial uniform spoke. "Is it done, Cipher Nine?" she asked.

"It is done."

"I suppose you let them all go," she sighed.

He smiled sheepishly and nodded. "That's the way it has to be."

He could see her release stress. "That has been a long time coming. He is no longer our concern and Intelligence can't be implicated. Good. I will be glad to have you back."

"Is that a personal preference?" he teased.

"Return to Dromund Kaas for your debrief," she ordered sternly. "Welcome home, Cipher Nine."


End file.
